Young Justice: The Crisis of Two Worlds
by Green Gallant
Summary: When answering a distress call on another world the League is captured, now is up to Young Justice to save them. But this world is not all that it seems not when the bad guys look just like them.
1. To Trip the Great Divide

_Author's Note: Okay a slight omission on my part. The other day I claimed my story was the first YJ fic on here, when obviously it wasn't as I discovered yesterday. So I apologise for that slight embarrassment. Anyway I'm back with another story, this idea sort of came to me today. This story is considered independent as it does not tie into the pilot, just something of my own design. So I guess that makes it the first AU YJ fic. I can still claim that right? Let me know what you think of this one. Enjoy. _

**Young Justice: The Crisis of Two Worlds**

That night while Young Justice slept, the computer in the Justice Cave came on line as a static figure appeared on screen imploring anyone who'd listen to his transmission.

"Please you mus…help. This is…Alex…thor. You must hel…us. Please it is imperative you com..here." the image said fading in and out.

Alarms sounded within the base with red lights blazing along the ceiling, startling all the members of Young Justice from their sleep. M'gann was among the first to leap out of bed while Wally fell out of his. Dick was the next one to rush out of his room, while Superboy simply lay there with eyes open. Aqualad raced down the hallway into ops where he was joined by the rest of the team. The door opened as Wally trudged in ruffling his red hair in annoyance.

"Argh! Cant this wait till morning?" he moaned.

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

The image finally died out as Batman appeared on screen.

"Young Justice report to the Watchtower immediately." He ordered.

Without any warning the team was teleported out in beams of white sparks. And rematerialized a few seconds later on the League's Satellite Watchtower. The team looked around in amazement, but didn't have much time to take in the sights as Batman approached them.

"You got it too huh?" Robin asked.

"You have to ask?" Kid Flash replied sardonically. The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes prompting Wally to be quiet.

"It's bad isn't it?" Robin said to his mentor.

"The Justice League Computer intercepted a similar message earlier in the evening coming from another world." he told them.

"Where is it?" he asked. The Caped Crusader turned away from them and towards the Computer.

"It's a little more complicated than that. Sensors indicate that this world is in actuality another Earth." He told them. The eyes of the team widened upon hearing this.

"Another Earth? Like a parallel universe?" Kid Flash asked.

"Exactly." He said pressing a button and bringing the image up on screen.

"Our sources indicate that this Earth originates in the Antimatter Universe, a mirror reflection of our own." he told the team.

"How is it different?" Wally asked as he turned back to them.

"The roles of heroes and villains are completely different." Batman said.

"Meaning?" Robin said.

"We're the villains and they're the heroes." He clarified, surprising his charges even more.

M'gann covered her mouth in shock while the others stood around speechless. Robin narrowed his eyes and asked one final question.

"So where is the League?" he asked. The Dark Knight looked back at them grimly.

"They've been captured haven't they?" Aqualad said.

"And we've probably lost contact with them." added Miss Martian.

"Correct." He replied.

"So then what are we supposed to do?" Superboy asked.

"I get the feeling we already know." Robin told them.

"As much as I hate to say this, your services may be required." The Bat said in a grim and serious manner.

"Your sending us to…wherever this place is? Don't you have like 500 members in the League or something?" Kid Flash said incredulous.

"You said you wanted to be taken seriously." The Dark Knight replied.

"Well yeah but, isn't this…no offense guys. A _little _out of our league?" he asked.

"Your not afraid are you?" Superboy smirked.

"Shut up clone boy! I'm serious here!" he yelled.

"I think Wally may actually have a point here sir." M'gann said softly in his defense.

"The more time we spend debating this, the more in danger your counterparts will be. Other League members are out on missions across the galaxy and it'll take hours for them to return." Batman told them.

"So just zap there here like you did us." Wally told him.

"We'll need all the power we can get from our Zeta Beam transporter to open the barrier into the Antimatter Universe. If you don't be a part of this mission then I suggest you step back now." he growled.

The team stood silent as they each pondered the situation at hand. M'gann looked away from the Bat before deciding.

"I'm going." She said stepping forward.

"Me too." Robin said.

Superboy stood silently with arms folded before stepping forward. Followed there after by their leader Aqualad. Leaving Wally the only member of the team that hasn't stepped forward. The others looked over their shoulder at him waiting for him to join. Kid Flash buried his face in his hand and groaned.

"All right I'm coming." he said stepping forward.

"But I'm not going to like It." he muttered scrapping his boot against the ground.

"You are all very brave individuals. Prepare for teleportation to Earth-3." He ordered.

Their eyes lit up at the alternate Earth's designation and looked at each other questioningly.

"Did he say Earth-3?" Aqualad asked. M'gann shrugged.

A few minutes later the team walked onto the teleportation platform and stood over the respective circular bulbs that served as the teleporter beams. The team looked back at Batman and Red Tornado who initiated the process.

"Full power." the Bat ordered.

Red Tornado pulled down on a lever and the team was teleported out via a full powered Zeta Beam blast. Transported across space/time the high-powered Zeta Beam ruptured the dimensional barrier separating the positive universe from the negative one, after a few seconds the beam was able to break through the barrier before quickly resealing.

Now in the Antimatter dimension the Zeta Beam raced towards the alternate Earth landing in what appeared to be the Eastern United States. Touching down on solid ground the group rematerialized and to their shock saw what appeared to be a totalitarian version of New York City. Buildings everywhere were adorned with oversized banners reading _**'Obey'**_ and other sorts of propaganda styled messages. The streets were ravaged, with burning trash barrels lining the sidewalks and only a handful of people walked its streets. Most of the inhabitants were in old and tattered clothing and overcoats and kept to themselves as they wandered about. One person caught sight of the group and quickly put his arm over the child that was with him and ushered him away to safety.

"What is this place?" M'gann asked.

"It looks like New York City." Superboy answered.

"But this…this isn't right. Should a city be bright and full of life?" she asked looking around.

"Actually if you think about it this probably isn't very far off from our world." Kid Flash joked and was ribbed by Robin.

"What? I'm just saying." He defended.

"Guys take a look at this." M'gann said pointing ahead.

On one of the buildings was a banner that had the initials **C.S.A.**

"What does C.S.A. mean?" Robin wondered scratching his head.

"**Crime Society of America."** Someone said.

The gang looked back and saw a blonde haired man in a bright green outfit with an inverted triangle and a black stylized 'X' in the middle, wearing metallic wristbands, and a long dark cape with a large 'popped' collar, and domino mask.

"Who are you guys?" he demanded. The gang stood around dumbstruck.

"Answer me now." he ordered aiming a glowing ring at them.

"They don't look like any kids we've seen." A speedster said racing up to them.

The man before them wore a red jumpsuit with twin yellow lightning bolts racing down his chest in a V pattern, with yellow gloves and boots with a large silver helmet that covered his face.

"They must be with the others." He grinned.

Young Justice threw up their guard.

"What are you doing in our city Johnny Quick?" the man in green demanded.

"Chill old man, I'm just out here doing my job. Since they don't look like the Young Offenders of Juvenile Injustice, what do you say we take them to the Meadowlands where the others are?" Quick inquired.

"Fine, as long as it gets you and your lot out of my city." he scoffed.

"You old fogies don't know how to have fun anymore Power Ring. That's why _we_ rule all the other cities." Quick chided.

"You have no respect for your elders. Very well let's get this over with." Power Ring told him.

_Author's Note: Okay as some of you may have already guessed. Or if you've seen it, this is sort of based off of the Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths animated movie. Admittedly I havent seen it yet, but I hear its good. If you've seen the movie, it deals with the League traveling to a parellel world of Earth-3 where they face off with evil versions of themselves called the Crime Syndicate of Amerika. The problem with writing this is that there have been several versions of the same characters throughout DC's history up to four versions at last count. Much as how the Crime Syndicate is an evil version of the League and its founding members. The Crime Society is a 'Golden Age of Comics' predecessor to their counterparts the Justice Society of America. The Society is the most recent version introduced in comics. In laymen's terms there's alot of people useing the same codenames simotaniously, which in itself is confusing. And basically means I cant figure out which ones to use. At its core there are five founding members (Ultraman, Owlman, Superwoman, Power Ring & Johnny Quick) along with an expanded roster. The Crime Society has the expanded roster which includes analouges of other superheroes that were never seen before. I think you can tell where I'm going with this. So if you have any suggestions I'd like to hear them. Crime Society or Crime Syndicate or mix? _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	2. Sins of Youth: The Young and the Heartle

_Author's Note: All right first of all I want to thank everyone for your enthusiastic and overwhelming response to the first chapter of the story. I must admit I'm a little surprised by how well it's been received. But at the same time I was sort of hoping for this response. Here's the next chapter of our story. Now before we get started I thought I should point out a few things. This story is officially AU as one of my friends have suggested, which means I've taken some liberties with this fic (dont we all?). The first of which is I've decided to give Superboy both his 'official' and 'civilian' names just so I can refer to him as something other than Superboy or the Boy of Steel. In the comics his Kryptonian name is Kon-El which was given to him by Superman as his first real name. Then a few years later when the Teen Titans comic began he was given the civilian name Conner Kent the same one he uses in the show. Also I had someone ask me who M'gann was. M'gann M'orzz is Miss Martian's real name, just like J'onn J'onzz is for Martian Manhunter. In the comics her name is Anglicized as Megan Morse which appears as her official name in the character listing. And I'll have more information after the jump. All right then, let's get into it. Enjoy guys. _

**Young Justice: The Crisis of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 2**

**The Sins of Youth: The Young and the Heartless**

The teens took a defensive stance as Johnny Quick and Power Ring approached them. The villainous speedster pounded his fist into his open palm as he came up to them.

"Come on kids, let's not make this any harder than it has to be." He smirked underneath his silver helmet.

"On second thought, let's it's been a while since I've had a decent challenge." Quick corrected.

"Then you're going to love me." Kid Flash said and rushed at him.

Quick grinned and sped towards him as each speedster drew back their right arm. Their fists collided in the next instant and exchanged punches at superspeed with small sparks flying off them as they exchanged hits. Wally managed to keep up with Johnny Quick and was deadlocked with neither one able to land a hit to the face. In the next second Quick's leg flew into Wally's chest and pummeled him with a flurry of dirty hits. The speedster grinned as he pounded the crap out of Kid Flash at lightspeed and sent him flying on the last punch. The young speedster crashed into the wall of a nearby skyscraper in a cloud of dust and dirt. Robin threw himself at Quick with a staff in hand, but was stopped by Superboy who ended up fighting the villain himself.

The Boy of Steel threw a punch at Quick but snatched it before he could hit, the Boy of Steel countered and piled into him with a barrage of punches surprisingly on par with the speedster. The villainous Quick dodged the blows at superhuman speed and started retaliating on his own. Quick threw a kick at Superboy's chest but was caught with both hands and pulled towards him hitting Quick in the side of the face scoring the first real blow in the battle and sent him tumbling up the street. Superboy remained in place with his fist extended while Johnny Quick struggled to get up.

"Hmm." The Boy of Steel grunted.

Quick staggered around a bit before regaining his composure and touched the left side of his helmet.

"That's pretty good kid, no one's been able to land a hit on me in years." He said standing straight.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Superboy smirked.

"What do you say we make this interesting?" Quick said vibrating his body and created copies of himself one on each side of him.

Superboy narrowed his eyes and stood ready as the three Johnny Quicks raced towards him and attacked him simultaneously. The Boy of Steel tried to follow their movements as they raced around in all directions; one jumped out and threw a punch at him. Superboy blocked it with his forearm, while another one swept his legs out from under him and the third one kicked him as hard as he could sending the Boy of Steel into the air. The speedsters chased after him and proceeded to beat him three on one. Superboy did his best to counter their movements but kept taking hits while his teammates looked on. Superboy punched in the face knocking him away while the other two proceeded to beat him in the air.

Superboy concentrated and fired his heat vision for the first time, the beams flew between them while Kon grabbed them and slammed their heads together. The two landed in a cloud of dust while Kon-El hovered above them. The speed clones dissipated while the primary one he knocked away earlier got up and grit his teeth at the Boy of Steel in the next second Wally ran up and stuck him as hard as he could in the face knocking him back to the pavement.

"That's for earlier!" yelled Kid Flash.

"You guys are really starting to annoy me." Johnny growled bathing himself in an electrical current.

"Its what I do best." He smirked. The kid speedster stretched out his arms and brought out his own.

The pair faced each other down as red and gold arcs of lightning channeled through their bodies. A confident smirk graced Kid Flash's face as he made a fist.

"You ready to go another round?" he asked.

"Like you stand a chance against me!" he growled and bolted towards Kid Flash.

Wally raced towards Johnny Quick and closed the distance between them, a brilliant flash of light exploded as the two exchanged hits at superhuman speed setting off blasts of white light as they connected with each blow. And the roll of thunder resounded as they duke it out. Johnny Quick had Flash on the rebound as he furiously pounded him with a barrage of hits, and yet Kid Flash remarkably was able to keep up with him matching him blow for blow. Johnny Quick grit his teeth enraged at the boy's proficiency and channeled more of his power into his hellacious hits. The fact that his opponent was covered in speed armor may have given him an added advantage as it had not yielded under pressure yet, not even a stress fracture could be seen as he continued to take the dark speedster's hits.

Johnny roared and locked his hands together in a sledgehammer and slammed into the side of Wally's face and sent the speedster flying. His team looked on in horror as he flew helplessly through the air while Quick took off after him and pounded him into the ground with a well-placed punch to the chest smashing the ground beneath him in a crater. Blood trickled out of the left side of his mouth, as he lay there motionless. Enraged they raced to attack him, but Superboy beat them to it and blindsided Johnny Quick deep into the ground a few feet from where his comrade laid. A barrage of hits could be heard from within the pit as Conner beat the speedster mercilessly. A final hit resounded as the speedster was rocketed out of the hole and hit the pavement a considerable distance away in a heap, his helmet sufficiently damaged. The Boy of Steel emerged from the hole in the street a moment later with a stern look on his face and joined his comrades.

"Is he okay?" he asked as M'gann looked up at him.

"He's hurt bad." She told him.

"We have to get him out of here." Aqualad ordered.

"M'gann don't you have some sort of healing power like J'onn?" Superboy asked. Miss Martian lowered her eyes unsure.

"I'll try." She said and put her hands beside his head.

The Martian closed her eyes and concentrated. For some unknown reason the elder villain Power Ring had not moved from his post and had merely watched the whole exchange. The villain narrowed his eyes behind his domino mask. Robin took notice of this and looked up at the skyscraper next to them. Kaldur noticed this and gave a wary glance at the villain.

"Why hasn't he done anything?" he asked.

"I don't know but he's starting to freak me out. M'gann how you coming along?" Robin asked.

"Just about there." she told him while healing Kid Flash's injuries.

The speedster moaned and opened his eyes to see the team looking back at him.

"What happened?" he asked looking around and sat up a moment later.

"Did I get him?" he said wiping the blood from his mouth and seemed stunned by its presence.

"Can you walk?" Robin asked him.

"Yeah just a second." He said as the gang helped him up with M'gann and Kaldur each supporting his weight. A slow sarcastic clap could be heard a short distance away.

The team looked up and saw a blonde haired teenage boy in a black t-shirt and gray cargo pants approach them.

"Bravo you managed to take down one of the big guns." he told them. YJ remained on guard as he came up to them.

"It's about time someone put one of those Crime Syndicate stooges in their place. Things have gotten rather monotonous around here with their reign." He said with a smirk.

"Who are you?" the Boy of Steel asked.

"Your not from around here are you? I'm Billy Batson. I like you guys; you got spunk, you could help us overthrow those Syndicate losers." He stated.

"I thought they were called the Crime Society?" M'gann asked.

"That's a different branch. The Crime Syndicate rules most of the Earth, the Crime Society are a bunch of old timers that were allowed their own city to rule. Just to humor them." he answered. The team shot him a wary glance and decided to ask another question.

"Your not one of the heroes are you?" Robin inquired cautiously. Batson chuckled.

"Your kidding right? So then who are you guys supposed to be?" he asked them. The team remained silent while M'gann had her own question.

"If you're against both groups, then who are you affiliated with? If any at all?" she asked.

"Its kind of funny actually. See I am a member of the Crime Syndicate, but I'm also part of another group like you guys. If you want I can show you to them." he offered in a snarky tone.

"_So what do you think?" _M'gann telepathically asked the group.

"_They may be able to lead us to the League." _Aqualad answered.

"_But it could be a trap." _Robin thought.

"_Do we really have much of a choice at this point?" _Superboy asked the others.

"_Robin has a point." _Aqualad added.

"_It may also be our only chance at finding the League. We'll have to take our chances." _Kid Flash interjected.

"_Aqualad?" _Robin asked turning to him.

"_Its all we have to go on." _He answered.

"Well? I don't have all day you know." Billy said impatiently.

"We'll come with you." Aqualad told him. Billy nodded.

"Then let's go." He said turning away from them while the team reluctantly followed him.

The young pulled out a walkie-talkie like device and spoke into it.

"Black Billy checking in." he said, as he and the team were teleported out.

Young Justice along with their new escort rematerialized several states away in coastal Rhode Island. They looked around and saw they were on a large grassy cliff in the mountains with a large 'Y' shaped building infront of them.

"Come on." he said leading them in.

"Where are we?" M'gann asked as they entered the complex.

"Unhappy Harbor, RI. This is where the Crime Syndicate used to call home more or less. After they abandoned it for their satellite fortress we took it over and made it our own." Bill explained as walked into an elevator.

Instead of going up into the building, he pressed the down button that took them deep underground.

"Why is your headquarters shaped like a Y?" Aqualad asked.

"That was their idea, the newer tenants if you ask me it's a stupid idea. They say its to trick people into attacking it while the real base is safe underground." He said as they descended into the lower level.

"Who are these guys?" she asked. The door opened as they filed into the base.

"Backup." He said as they entered the next room revealing a large group of teenaged villains.

The group looked back at YJ as the room became deathly silent; M'gann grabbed Superboy by his shoulders as she stood behind him while the rest of the team remained guarded.

"Hey Billy who are these guys?" an older teen dressed in red and black asked.

"They're here to join the resistance." The boy smirked. A low chuckle could be heard from within the crowd putting YJ even more on edge.

"Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" he asked the guys. Robin cleared his throat and stepped forward to address them.

"Hey I'm Robin, this is Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Miss Martian." He said remaining guarded while giving off the impression he was loose.

"Heh. Looks like something I used to wear. I'm Deathwing." The man said stepping out of the shadows.

The elder villain was tall and muscular wearing a black suit with red 'feathered' highlight across his chest and shoulders in a 'V' shape, that tapered off into a narrow cape like extension like folded wings, with red gloves and boots with gold cuffs and a pair of screaming metallic bird heads on his shoulders, and wore a scarlet domino mask with black hair.

Robin had an eerie feeling as he looked back at Deathwing that was immediately picked up by Miss Martian, and soon the rest of his teammates took notice.

The rest of Deathwing's team stepped forward as a redheaded woman in a red miniature top, black leather jacket and short skirt with fishnets and boots wrapped her arms around his and rested her head on his shoulder. On the other side of Deathwing was another young woman with violet hair in a black leotard and blood red robe, next to her was a smaller figure his chest and arms covered in long shaggy forest green hair and wore black pants, with the same colored hair covering the left side of his face with an equally green complexion and pointed ears.

The last individual in the group stood opposite of the green creature. He was the tallest of them all incased in golden muscle plated armor with intertwined red cables visible beneath his armor with large blue rounded shoulderpads that lit up, and similar aesthetics on the outside of his forearms. His head was also encased in gold with a humanoid face and red eyes, the faceplate retracted showing the haggard face of a bald African-American male with a rebreather covering his mouth. The site of which managed to unnerve Kid Flash and his teammates. The mask of the cyborg slid back down concealing his face.

"These are Starslayer, Raptor, Savage Lad and Cyberion. We're the resistance against the Crime Syndicate; together we're the _**Young Offenders**_." Deathwing told them.

"And these are our associates." He said pointing over their heads.

The team turned around to see five teens emerge from the shadows behind them. The first of which wore a suit eerily reminiscent of Robin's with an inverted color scheme. The second of which wore a suit identical to Kid Flash's with twin lightning bolts running across his chest in a 'V' formation. The third was a young female with long blonde hair, wearing a red armored corset with a gold wing-tipped 'M' stamped across her chest and a metal plated skirt, with silver bracelets and black boots. The forth was a young man that bore a striking resemblance to Kon and wore a light blue t-shirt with navy highlights along the sleeves and upper chest and jeans. On his chest was a large red pentagon with a squarely shaped 'U' in the center of it. And the fifth and final member was a young bare-chested African-American that would pass as a mirror image of Aqualad.

"The former protégés of the Crime Syndicate's founding members. They've recently joined up with us to help overthrow the ruling faction of this world. _**Juvenile Injustice**_." He said introducing the group.

"Talon, Kid Quick, Mythica, Ultralad and Tidal Wave. And of course you've already met their sixth member. Black Billy." He said as the blonde haired teen in the black shirt stepped forward.

"So we've got one last question for you. Will you join us?" Black Billy asked.

The team shot them a wary look as Aqualad stepped forward.

"Do you really need our help?" he asked.

"The Crime Syndicate is a vastly powerful organization. We're not lying when we say they rule the planet." Ultralad told him.

"And what do you plan to do when their deposed?" he asked cautiously. A laugh could be heard as Kid Quick stepped forward.

"Take over of course." The speedster grinned.

"That's it? That's what this is all about?" Aqualad asked.

"More or less yeah." He answered.

"BTW, you never told us _your_ group name." added Talon.

"Probably because their name has 'Justice' in it or something." Kid Quick sneered.

"Which means they're _our_ opposites." Talon added.

The heroes started to back away from the slowly approaching villains but soon ran out of room, finding themselves backed against a cave wall.

"You knew who we were all along." Robin accused.

"Who said we were ever honest?" his counterpart replied with a smile.

"Let's get em!" he yelled.

_To be continued..._

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that one? I would have had this out sooner but I hit a snag on the character designs. Oh yeah I forgot to mention in case your wondering Kaldur is Aqualad's name in the show. Its actually Kaldur'am but meh. Anyway last time I had a reviewer who was simply known as "Me" honestly I'm perpexed as to who that was. Since I couldnt really figure out who it was. So I'm curious if that person is out there (and its someone I know) could you tell me? Thanks again for all the reviews guys. I'm sure you could figure out who most of the Young Offenders and Juvenile Injustice are analouges of. If not, I'll be more than happy to explain it to anyone that asks me. You've probably also noticed that I had Kon-El use his heat vision at one point. Once again AU, besides his powers will kick in eventually so why not? I imagine it'll be a one-at-a-time deal. All right so let me know what you think and I'll try and get the next chapter underway soon. Also do you think M'gann should have a counterpart? I'm just wondering. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Justice, Virtue and Vice

_Author's Note: All right I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the support so far. Hope you guys like this next one. _

**Young Justice: The Crisis of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 3**

With the two villainous teams closing in on them and their backs against the wall, Young Justice was left with little recourse but to fight their way out of the lair. Robin drew his staff while Aqualad drew his own weapons and summoned a pair of water maces through the base's nearby pipes. Kid Flash, Miss Martian and Superboy got into fighting stance as Kid Quick led the charge against them. Kid Flash threw himself forward plowing into the team while clothes lining his counterpart and dragging him back. A pair of red lightning shaped blades flipped out on the side of Kid Quick's gauntlets and stabbed Wally in the side electrocuting him. The speedster yelled and fell face first to the dirt while the rest of his team went on offense and began battling their evil counterparts. Kid Quick held the reverse mounted wrist dagger above him and plunged it, Miss Martian blindsided the speedster with a haymaker punch taking him out. M'gann smiled down at Wally and gave him her hand. Kid Quick recovered and raced back towards them while Wally did the same. M'gann fired a force bolt freezing Kid Quick's feet in place while Wally came at him.

"Banzai!" he yelled locking his hands together in a sledgehammer and spun around slamming his counterpart across the face and sent him flying.

Kid Quick flew across the room and slammed into the cave wall behind him and slid to the floor. Superboy flew above the battle and threw a punch at his counterpart Ultralad that was quickly blocked by him. The evil Conner glared back at his black shirted counterpart and held his fist in place, before Superboy threw his opposing fist also getting locked down. Ultralad applied pressure to his counterpart's hands attempting to break them before Superboy kicked him in the chest and sent him into the wall next to Kid Quick. Ultralad recovered and clapped his hands together creating gale force winds throughout the cave distracting him long enough to come back and hit Superboy in the face and sent _him_ into an opposing wall.

Kon-El groaned as he pulled himself from the crater in the wall and was soon met by his counterpart plowing them clean through the wall. Meanwhile Robin did battle with his counterpart Talon who displayed a fighting style similar to his own, not surprisingly enough. The pair battled it out with their staffs with Robin seemingly holding his own until he was double-teamed by Deathwing who entered the fray haphazardly leaping over Talon. Robin did his best to counter the older villain but was no match for his overall size and found himself vastly overwhelmed. Deathwing threw an uppercut that sent Robin flying into the air and landing hard on his back.

"What are you doing I had him?" Talon barked.

"Ha ha. Can't let you have all the fun kid." Deathwing chided.

"You dick!" Talon yelled back.

Robin groaned and propped himself up on his elbow still reeling from the cheap hit. Kid Flash raced to his side and knelt down next to him.

"You all right?" he asked helping him up.

"Yeah, these guys are something else." He said still groggy.

"They're evil versions of us what do you expect?" KF asked.

"How did you...?"

"Its not that hard to figure out dude. We gotta get out of here we don't stand much of a chance against these guys." Kid Flash advised.

Overhead Miss Martian did battle with Mythica and was losing to the blonde armored Amazon. While Aqualad fought with his counterpart Tidal Wave who had somehow managed to sever his hydro mace returning it to plain water before taking a cheap shot at Kaldur and sent him sliding back into Kid Flash and Robin.

"We cannot keep this up forever." He said getting up and rubbing his jaw.

"That's what I just got done saying!" Kid Flash told the leader.

"We need a way to get out of here." Robin added.

"I'm open to suggestions." Miss Martian said still engaged in battle above them before being electrocuted by Mythica's lasso. Kid Flash raced around his compatriots and caught Miss Martian in his arms.

"Where Superboy?" Robin asked looking around.

"I'm a little busy right now." he answered still battling his counterpart and punched him out. The Boy of Steel sighed getting a momentary reprieve.

"This is ridiculous we're not getting anywhere with this!" he yelled before being tackled by Ultralad yet again.

A barrage of red plasma energy bolts hit the ground infront of them fired off by Starslayer. The red haired woman continued shooting, when the smoke cleared they found her standing before them with another plasma bolt ready, the team's eyes flew open at the notably close range she was standing. Miss Martian threw up a transparent force field as she fired at them and exploded. M'gann stood infront of the others with her hands up just blocking the attack and drew a scowl at her opponent.

"Leave my friends alone." She warned.

"Or what?" smirked Starslayer.

"You'll have to deal with Me." she said.

"You? What can you do? I'm Tamarian." Starslayer said with a tinge of laughter.

"And I'm Martian." She replied unleashing a full powered mental blast against her opponent. The wind billowed beneath M'gann's cape as she stood before her team.

"We're leaving. Now." she said.

Her teammates grabbed a hold of M'gann as she phased through the ceiling and fired an optic blast at Ultralad. Superboy looked back and flew after them getting ready to break through the ceiling. M'gann grabbed his hand and turned him intangible as the villainous teens fired at them, their blasts passing through them. A minute later they were free of the villains' stronghold while Kid Quick was the first one out of the faux tower and YJ took to the skies. M'gann threw Kid Flash over to Superboy lightening her own load.

"So we're on a world that's full of evil doppelgangers of ourselves. Where exactly are we going to go?" Robin asked holding onto M'gann.

"Robin has a point." Aqualad added.

"As far as I'm concerned anywhere is better than here." Superboy threw in.

"Uh guys not to be Mr. Negative but are you forgetting why we're here? We still have to save the League from whoever is holding them." Kid Flash reminded them.

"The Crime Syndicate." Robin replied.

"So where exactly would they be?" Aqualad wondered.

"Why don't we pull over and ask for directions?" Kid Flash commented. Superboy glared down at his comrade and momentarily 'dropped' his teammate.

Wally yelled before Conner dove and picked him back up with Kid Flash giving him an angry look.

"That's not funny man!" he griped. A slight chuckle escaped Superboy's lips, while his teammates scorned him.

"Think about it guys, if we're on a world where we're the bad guys then that can only mean…"

"Way ahead of you Robin. But if the villains are the ruling class then where can we find the heroes?" Miss Martian asked.

"You realize this is turning into a circular discussion." Kid Flash added.

"Do I have to drop you again?" Superboy said getting annoyed.

"Oh sure everything I say is stupid. I do more than crack jokes you know. " He replied folding his arms.

An energy blast was fired at the team at the Young Offenders and Juvenile Injustice renewed their pursuit. Starslayer fired a succession of blasts Miss Martian and Superboy dodged them. Starslayer's teammate Raptor soared along side her as a black energy field enveloped the violet haired villainess' body taking the form of a massive bird that screeched at the fleeing heroes.

"This is new!" Robin said.

The astral body extended its claws and lunged at the team while M'gann dodged it. Robin hurled a birdarang at the construct hitting its chest but was ineffective even as it went off. Raptor's face was visible from its heart as she let out a war cry and fired blasts of energy from the astral form itself hitting Miss Martian in the back. Robin threw another birdarang at the spiritual entity freezing it, but broke free moments later. Miss Martian continued to fall with Robin and Aqualad in tow. Superboy dove for them carrying Kid Flash while Wally spun his arms in circles creating twin cyclones slowing his decent, while Superboy grabbed M'gann and Aqualad. Robin fired a grappling line at Kid Flash that latched onto his shoulder plate.

Superboy landed with the unconscious M'gann in his arms while Aqualad landed next to him. Superboy bit his lip as he looked down at her and turned his attention to the approaching teens. A scowl formed on his face as he handed M'gann off to Kaldur and flew into them. The two teams opened fire on him but Conner plowed through the lot of them in midair stunning several Offenders and Injustice members. And used his heat vision against the still recovering Starslayer and Raptor. Deathwing and Savage Lad arrived on the scene and tackled Conner. The Boy of Steel held his own against the pair and slammed their heads together taking them out. Cyberion flew at him with his rocket shoes and pointed his right arm as it transformed into a cannon and fired at him. Superboy crossed his arms and blocked the blast through sheer power while Cyberion barred down on him with his blast.

The Boy of Steel started to falter and threw out his arms sending the blast back at him. Smoke wisped off his chest and shoulders as he hovered in midair defiant.

"He's definitely Ultralad's counterpart." Mythica muttered.

"And he's starting to get on my nerves." He added.

"So what do you say we take care of them permanently?" she asked with a smile.

And took a glowing blue shard from her belt and threw it at the Boy of Steel. Superboy's eyes flew open as it flew towards him and zipped past his chest striking the ground. Mythica's eyes widened while Superboy looked back at her in aggression.

"Was that Kryptonite?" Wally asked.

"That stuff's enough to take Ultralad out." she muttered.

In the next instant a beam fired from the rock and hit Superboy in the back. Robin threw a birdarang at it destroying it. A billow of smoke rose from his back but Superboy didn't lose any altitude and instead looked back at Mythica in anger.

"Well that's not good." She commented.

"Superboy are you all right?" Robin called out. A smirk came to the Boy of Steel's face.

"Never better." He said and threw himself at Mythica.

Ultralad countered and fired his heat vision at his doppelganger but the blast was deflected off his shoulder as he flew towards them and hit Ultralad as hard as he could and sent him flying before taking on Mythica. Superboy threw a punch at the girl's face that was quickly deflected by her silver bracelet and held off his fist for as long as she could before returning her own. Superboy was sent hurtling backwards while Mythica went after him and started pummeling him in the air. Miss Martian flew to his defense and drew her fist back, and fired an optic blast at Mythica's face stunning the young woman. M'gann caught her falling teammate and brought him to earth.

Deathwing flew overhead on his wing-shaped glider cape and hurled a pair of birdarangs at the team creating an explosion. Starslayer rained down a barrage of energy bolts assisting him, with the team as sitting ducks and was soon joined by Raptor and Cyberion. With explosions going off all around them M'gann did her best to hold up a force field, while Kid Flash spun his arms in circles and redirected the blasts back at them. Raptor threw up her own dark energy shield while the others stayed behind her. Above his senior teammates Ultralad powered up and fired a massive optic blast at the team. Miss Martian held up the shield as best she could but started to crack. Aqualad broke through the side of the faltering shield and raced towards the cliff jumping off the edge.

"What the hell's he doing?" Kid Flash yelled.

As Aqualad freefell he drew his weapons from his back and crossed them as his armbands lit up and dove headfirst into the ocean. A cyclone of water soon erupted and raced up the side of the cliff. The shield finally broke as the barrage of crimson energy erupted in there midst and sent the teens flying. Superboy recovered and flew over his team firing his own heat vision at his counterpart; their beams deadlocked in the air. At the same time Kid Quick and the rest of Juvenile Injustice raced in to pummel their YJ counterparts while Kid Flash did the same.

"Don't you guys know when to quit?" he yelled drawing back his fist.

Kid Quick smirked and activated his reverse gauntlet blades for the second time. But Kid Flash was quicker and smashed his face with a lightning charged hit clotheslining his evil twin. Kid Flash skidded to a halt afterwards with his fist by his waist in post-punch stance. The speedster smiled knowing he nailed him and turned to face his flattened opponent.

"And stay down." He said.

Robin backflipped away from the evil Talon who laid into the teen with a flurry of ferocious side and roundhouse kicks. Coming out of his last flip Talon lunged at him with one more, Robin grabbed his leg and drove his own knee into his face before throwing him around into the air. Deathwing was the next one to approach Robin drawing out a pair of serrated birdarangs. Robin drew his Bo staff and got ready to face the older villain.

Due to the others' preoccupations M'gann was left to fiend for herself while still recovering from the tremendous blasted dealt upon her by Ultralad and found herself faced with Starslayer, Raptor and Mythica. The tower of water finally emerged above them for all to see catching both hero and villain off guard, with Aqualad standing on top of the mighty torrent. Aqualad stretched out his hands and sent the tumbling cyclone to land washing away both sides. A large sphere of water safely captured the heroes and transported them from the center of the cyclone to the top where Aqualad was stationed while the villains spun around helplessly in the torrent.

"Now that's what you call turning the tide." Kid Flash joked.

The water cyclone crashed into the Young Offenders' tower where Aqualad's counterpart Tidal Wave finally emerged and threw himself at the team hitting Aqualad in the face. The teen fell back as the cyclone gave way. Tidal Wave grabbed him by his shirt and punched him out knocking him off the top of the water cyclone, and encased the heroes heads inside spheres of water. The cyclone finally died down as the villains were freed from their water prison gasping for air. The water twister shrank to half its size but Aqualad came back riding along the current and took him out with a roundhouse kick to the chest. The cyclone finally lost its form and splattered across the ground dumping all of its occupants and splaying them across the field. Exhausted from the ordeal heroes and villains struggled to get up but found their strength diminished.

A moment later a man dressed in a white suit with a flowing cape and finned helmet hovered above the battlefield and spoke into a communicator.

"This is Dr. Photon the battle has finally ceased. It seems as though you were right, these kids are more than a match for the Young Offenders. I can't help but notice that they look a lot like their younger counterparts as well." He stated.

A shadow loomed over Doctor Photon as he turned and saw Crime Syndicate leader Ultraman hovering above him with a menacing glare.

"No." Photon whispered.

"Photon what's going on out there? A voice asked as the rest of the Crime Syndicate appeared alongside him in the air.

"Come in!" the voice demanded.

"It's them." Photon said to himself.

_Author's Note: I actually had a lot of fun doing the battle in this one. We got to see each of the characters be awesome in their own right. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant_


	4. Crime Syndicate of America

_Author's Note: All right I know you've been looking forward to this update for the longest time. And I cant blame you, part of the reason is that I wanted more the characterization to appear on the show before I went any further with this. Anyway I have to say this week's episode was exceptionally better. Guys, I'm sorry I hope this next one is to your liking. _

**Young Justice: The Crisis of Two Worlds**

**Chapter 4**

**Crime Syndicate of America**

A look of terror reflected on Doctor Photon's face as he looked up at the assembled members of the Crime Syndicate of America. There were at least seven of them, each reflecting the members of the Justice League as analogues of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkman and others stood 10 feet above him in the air.

"Hello Photon." Ultraman said.

The white suited light manipulator grit his teeth in fear as he looked back grossly outnumbered by the assembled Syndicate. On the ground beneath him laid the spent members of Young Justice and their villainous counterparts, all of whom were took weak to even stand. Doctor Photon's full-length white cape billowed behind him, as he was completely alone against the rulers of the planet.

"Seems as though we caught you at a bad time." mused Ultraman.

The leader of the Syndicate had a facial structure similar to the Man of Steel. Like the other members of this reverse world, his costume was significantly different from Superman's with the shield on his chest turned right side up with a block lettered 'U' replacing the 'S', and a pair of triangular metallic shoulderpads clamped over his long red cape. Photon drew his face into a scowl as he spoke.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you'd show up after they've been defeated. You always did like to take advantage of a situation Ultraman." He said with venom.

"A bunch of children please. They should be lucky our contemporaries took them out before we were forced to step in. Although they seemed to have put up a fair fight against them." he said with arrogance.

"Your monsters, every last one of you." Doctor Photon said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Capture them, all of them." Ultraman ordered as Owlman, Power Ring and the others descended. Photon clinched his fists as balls of white energy appeared.

"No!" he yelled and fired an intense blast of light at them. The Syndicate members covered their eyes as the beam flew at them. Power Ring shielded the group with a green force field of energy.

Photon held his ground as he defended the unconscious heroes. Power Ring remained in place his shield never wavering even as Photon increased his power; a villain resembling Hawkman flew past the shield and swung his electrified mace at Dr. Photon. The hero blocked it with a force field as electricity surged through it, and struck the shield a second time breaking through it as blood flew from Dr. Photon's left shoulder. He cried out in pain as the weapon smashed his shoulder before being hit in the face with the mace taking him out of the fight. The light manipulator hit the ground with blood coming out of his mouth, as he lay unconscious. Power Ring deactivated his force field while the others descended upon the members of Young Justice.

Power Ring landed soon afterwards revealing him as an older man with black hair that was starting to recede into a widow's peak, with the rest slicked back and came down to his neck. And wore a black jumpsuit with green armor plating on his chest and arms with a glowing oval like symbol reminiscent of the Green Lantern Corps logo, and a stylized green domino mask with two points covering his temples. The Hawkman counterpart landed beside him wearing red and gold body armor and answered to the name of Blood Eagle. A woman wearing a black one piece armored bodice with briefs landed beside him and had a passing resemblance to Wonder Woman with her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a choker with a small red disk and two black slits resembling an 'S'. The last member of the Syndicate landed next to Blood Eagle and had a vague resemblance to Batman. The latter narrowed his eyes as he looked at the defeated heroes.

"_This _is who they sent to rescue them?" he asked incredulously.

"I know its ridiculous isn't it Owlman?" the woman asked.

"I would suspect more from this other Earth." He answered.

"They must be desperate to send children." Superwoman replied.

"Let's get them to the Meadowlands." He said as they started collecting the heroes.

Walking amongst their unconscious protégés Owlman kicked his sidekick Talon while collecting Robin's unconscious form. Talon groaned from the pain as his alleged mentor callously disregarded him. Superwoman stooped down and slung Aqualad and Miss Martian over each shoulder while ignoring her downed protégé Mythica. The other members of the Crime Syndicate went about their business in capturing the heroes, while Ultraman stood over the bleeding and battered Doctor Photon and considered killing him.

"Ultraman…" Owlman called out. The leader of the Syndicate looked back at his second in command.

"We may need him." he told him. Ultraman scoffed and kicked the doctor in the side as he walked off.

"Then I'm not carrying him." he said.

"Oh yes you are." He told him. The Kryptonian looked back at Owlman who shot him a similar look.

"Fine." he said slinging the doc's body across his shoulder and took off.

Back on the Watchtower in the positive matter universe, the remaining League members became concerned as time wore on.

"Batman they've been gone for quite some time." said Red Tornado.

"I know." The Dark Knight said narrowing his eyes.

"What shall we do?" the android asked. Batman pressed a button opening communication channel.

"Watchtower to Robin do you copy?" he said but got no response.

"The wavelength may not be able to penetrate the dimensional barrier." Red Tornado replied.

"Watchtower to Robin do you copy?" he pressed again. On the other end the transmission could be heard from Robin's communicator but was still unconscious.

"Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash answer me! Superboy come in." he hailed through their communicators. Batman pounded the council with his fist while Red Tornado stood next to him.

"Summon the remaining members of the League, priority alert." He ordered.

The robot complied and began hailing all other Justice League members through all frequencies. On the alternate Earth, core League members Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Wonder Woman were all held prisoner at the Meadowlands Arena complex in East Rutherford, NJ. Better known as Giants Stadium. Each of the heroes had been beaten and was chained with their hands above their heads, a cell door opened as the Syndicate returned with Young Justice in tow and incarcerated them in the cell across from the Justice League. Superman came to and saw the captured teenagers being shackled to the wall.

"You monsters." He growled and started to get up.

A figure in the shadows unleashed a psionic blast on the Man of Steel incapacitating him. Pair of glowing red eyes were seen as a young bald Martian female emerged from the shadows, placing her hand on her hip.

"Good work, nice to know some of you aren't useless." Ultraman commented. The doppelganger narrowed her eyes at the Man of Titanium but didn't say anything.

Miss Martian opened her eyes briefly and saw her counterpart before blacking out once more.

"What shall we do with the sidekicks? _Ours_ that is?" Power Ring asked.

"Teleport them to the arena and wake them up." his boss ordered. Power Ring nodded and carried out his orders.

"What are you going to do with us?" Aquaman asked.

"I think that's rather obvious don't you?" Ultraman replied with a grin.

Back at the Watchtower the remaining members of the League stood before the Dark Knight, which he had to admit wasn't his ideal team. Including the likes of Booster Gold, Blue Beetle and several other B-List Justice League members, but with the depleted roster didn't have much of a choice.

"So what's the plan Bats?" Booster asked stepping forward.

"We go to the other Earth and save the others. With the majority of our heavy hitters captured we'll have to double our efforts if this mission is to be a success. No tricks, no heroics this is a by the book, get in get out mission. That goes for you especially Booster Gold." He warned.

Booster's eyes widened behind his goggles and held up his hands in defense.

"Oh come on Bats would I really try any of the things you accuse me of?" he asked. The Bat only glared at him.

"You're a glorified showboat from the 25th Century. If it weren't for the situation we're faced with you wouldn't even be here. And if you screw up I promise you it'll be your last. I will have you arrested and thrown in jail for hindering League business." He growled. This threat seemed to make Booster sober up on the spot.

"Okay I'm sorry." He said genuinely as the Bat stalked past him.

A man in a two-tone blue outfit placed a hand on Booster's shoulder. He looked back and saw the man wearing a cowl with yellow bug-eyed goggles and patted his back in friendship.

"He's just worried about the kids." He told him.

"He sounds serious." Booster told him.

"He is. I'm Blue Beetle by the way, Ted Kord. How you doing?" he said shaking his hand.

"Booster Gold, Michael Carter." He smiled back.

"So let's do this." Beetle told him as they headed to the teleportation deck.

_Author's Note: I'm not really proud of this chapter. I usually make them a little longer than this, but I couldnt think of anything else. I know you guys were probably expecting another epic battle like last time. Sorry guys. I kind of feel this was more filler than anything else. I also feel like I spent half the time describing the Crime Syndicate's costumes which isnt all that important other than giving an idea what they're like in personality. This isnt my best work to say the least. I guess we can call this a stepping stone to the next chapter. Hopefully the next one will be better. Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	5. Justice League  RENEGADES

At a tall, white five story building in Keystone City, Kansas a police investigation group had confirmed thier worst fears.

"So it's confirmed, our sources indicate that the heroes have all been defeated by the Crime Syndicate and have been taken prisoner." an older heavyset man with grayish-white hair said standing over his desk.

"So what do we do now?" a young man in a white jacket asked. The commissioner narrowed his eyes and looked up at his team.

"We go after them. We're all this world has left. I doubt anyone else is going to save us. Alpha Squad One, suit up and get ready for battle. This is going to be the big one I'm afraid." Comissioner Warrence told them.

The men got up without saying a word with the shuffling of thier chairs as one of them put on his hat and the left the briefing center. Downstairs a group of six or seven men changed into uniform, with a shoulder patch easily viewable on all of them as they slipped on their jackets.

"Any clue where they've taken the others?" an older officer asked gruffly.

"In case your werent listening to the briefing Snart, I said the Meadowlands in New Jersey about a half dozen times." his superior told him.

"Right, just making sure." he answered a pair of blue goggles shielding his eyes as a breath of cold air flew out. The man in question holstered his gun inside his jacket and shut his locker door.

"I expect you guys to make it back in one piece." the comissioner told them. As the man infront of him pulled out his gun and held it cocked at an angle toward the ceiling.

"Dont make promises, you cant keep. That's what I always say." Snart said.

"So I cant promise you nothing." he added looking back at him.

"A suicide death march isnt going to win this battle Snart. Free the others and get the hell out of there." the comissioner told him.

"If these guys are they're counterparts, exactly how much help do you think they'll be to us? They already lost to them once. I'd say that reflect a little poorly for the forces of good." Snart reminded him.

"Say what you will about them but they may be the only hope we have left for this dirtball of a planet." a man in white said.

"Calhoun's right, so quit your bitching and get your asses over there." the comissioner said leaving the room.

"We're going to need the rest of the squad." Snart muttered to his teammates as the latter shut his locker.

On the Justice League Watchtower back home, Batman and the rest of the reserve League members stepped onto the teleportation pad with Red Tornado at the controls. Among the new team's members were Green Arrow and his one time protege Red Arrow, who stood silently on the teleporter pad with his head down, while his mentor Ollie looked over at him. His former sidekick maintained a serious look without saying a word.

_Any other time he'd refuse to go on a mission with them, least of all with his ex-mentor. But since his friends in Young Justice were in danger...he didnt have a choice. The League may be bastards for holding out on them, but he couldnt very well turn away from his friends. Especially not now._

His thoughts were interupted as he looked up at the controls where Red Tornado was standing and could tell something was the matter.

"What's wrong?" he said in a low voice. The android was silent.

"Tell me." he barked. The robot was silent for a moment longer before responding.

"It seems as though we spent out compassator when we sent the other through the rift gate." the android replied.

"So your telling me we cant get over there to help?" he growled before turning his attention to Bruce.

"Do we have a backup?" Roy asked.

Back on Earth-3, in the dungeon of the Meadowlands Arena a deluge of water was thrown on Robin shocking him awake coughing and sputtering. The figure infront of him put a hand on his hip holding the bucket off to his side. The Boy Wonder sputtered and looked up to see his doppleganger Talon standing infront of him.

"Get up." Talon ordered. His counterpart coughed and raised his arms.

"Cant, arms are shackled remember?" he replied. Talon scowled and threw the bucket at the Boy Wonder's head who barely dodged it as his evil duplicate walked away.

"Wow even on this world your annoying." Kid Flash commented. Rob smiled and glanced over at his friend.

"Glad to see your up. Think you can vibrate your way out of these chains?" he asked Kid.

"Ugh. My head's still pounding from the battle. And besides that you know I cant do that very well." KF reminded him.

"Either try it or get Barry up." he said. The speedster groaned.

"Fine!" he said exasperated and began to concentrate.

Kid Flash cinched his eyes shut and struggled to focus on the molecular frequency needed to render himself intangible. He started vibrating his body at rapid speed but couldnt get the exact frequency and couldnt phase out of his chains. He clinched his eyes even tighter as he gritted his teeth trying to get the right frequency as blood started to trickle out his nose. His vibratory powers increased as he struggled to phase through but couldnt. Opening his eyes and breathing through his mouth he recinched them and tried once more. More blood came out his nose as he struggled to find the correct frequency, and thrashed his head around in frustration.

"Come on, come on!" he growled trying to phase through them but finally reached his limit and fell over on his side breathing heavily.

"It's no use." he sighed out of breath.

"Cant do it." he groaned.

"Maybe I can help you out." Megan said standing over him. The speedster's eyes widened in disbelief and slammed his forehead against the concrete, while thrashing and cursing under his breath.

"Is...he alright?" Megan asked concerned.

"He'll be fine, just give him a minute." smiled Robin.

"I guess I better wake up the others then." Megan offered.

"Yeah you might want to do that." he quipped.

While Wally was still having his mini breakdown, M'gann's touched Conner's temple with a faintly glowing fingertip rousing to conciousness. The Boy of Steel groaned opening his eyes seeing Megan smiling infront of him and briefly scanned his surroundings with his roving eyes.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Not a whole lot." Megan answered softly.

"Think you can break out?" she added. Superboy started rustling his chains.

"Yeah shouldnt be a problem. Hang on a sec." he answered justling his shoulders, and breaking the link around his wrists before sliding off the rest.

Once he was free the Boy of Steel rubbed his wrists briefly before breaking the others loose.

"All that work for nothing." joked Robin as Superboy set Kid Flash loose who was still on the floor.

"Shut up. And are you always like this when our lives are in danger?" Wally growled.

"Hey it makes it more fun." Robin replied.

"We should get the League out of here while we have the chance." Superboy reminded softly as Megan worked to free them.

"Too late." Talon replied. The group looked back to see him flanked by his mentor Owlman and several others.

"Told you not to get too quippy." Kid Flash said.

"Someone want to tell me _why _the Justice League hasnt awoken yet?" Robin demanded instead.

"Because they were sedated. You didnt think we'd just knock em out did you?" Owlman replied towering over his protege arms folded.

"Actually no, that's more of a Batman thing." Robin countered before he was jabbed by Kid.

_"Dude!" _he moaned to Wally.

"So why havent you just killed us all yet? You could have just offed us at any time." Superboy said stepping forward.

The Shadow Templar stared grimly at the group through his mask with no response. Kid Flash soon connected the dots.

"You aimed to clone us didnt you?"

"Hardly. What good are clones when you have an infinite universe of duplicants. You've already proven that your superior to our former proteges." Owlman responded. Talon's eyes widened and looked back at him.

"What?" he hissed.

"As for the League themselves as you call them. They have proven to be our equals in almost every feasable way. Something that the heroes of our Earth have never come close to." Owlman explained.

"So then what are you going to do with us?" Robin asked.

Back on the home Earth, the Justice League struggles to find an alternate way of travel.

"And your sure there's no way it can be fixed." Red Arrow asked.

"Unfortunatly no, that was our last compassitor which means teleportation is no longer possible. On this or any Earth." Red Tornado told him.

"There has to be another way." Roy said concerned.

"Maybe I can help, I can use my quantum powers to access the Bleed." Captain Atom said stepping forth.

"Bleed?" Red Arrow asked as he and the others looked at each other confused.

"The Bleed is the space between dimensions. Like a quantum river that splits off into tributaries. Each 'river' that breaks away from the main one becomes it's own Earth, seperate and distinct from all others." Captain Atom explained.

"And the Bleed connects these alternate Earths." Red Arrow summed up.

"Exactly becuase it 'bleeds' into other dimensions." Captain Atom said.

_"Also because it works the same way as the human circulatory system, but whatever."_ Red Tornado said annoyed.

"Thus making interdimesional travel possible. So how do we access it?" Green Arrow asked.

"By taping directly into the Quantum Field, my power source. I must warn you, travel into the either the Bleed or the Quantum Field is extremely dangerous. You may not make it out alive." he advised.

The remaining heroes looked at each other while Red Arrow stepped forward.

"Count me in." he said without giving it a second thought. Ollie smiled and soon stepped up behind his ex-ward.

"Me too." he said placing a hand on Roy's shoulder as Red looked back at him.

Batman stepped forward without saying anything. Booster Gold however was a little hesitant.

"I dont want to get my molecules scrambled." he said as Blue Beetle patted his shoulder.

"It's okay man. As a scientist I cant really pass up this opportunity. The chance to see quantum physics and how a multiverse works first hand." Blue Beetle said.

"This isnt a field trip doc, we're going to save our teammates." Red Arrow chastized.

"Right, of course. The others come first. And maybe even liberate the other world while we're at it." he corrected with a thumbs up. Red Arrow only glared at him as the older hero lowered his arm and was silent.

"We're going to need all the help we can get. We may need someone to stay behind and monitor progress." Batman mentioned as an African-American man in a Green Lantern suit stepped forward.

"I'll do it, I dont trust Booster with anything." the Lantern said.

"Hey! Well in that case I'm going. I can see I'm not wanted here." Booster pouted stepping onto the platform causing Batman to face palm.

"Whatever, Captain Atom get us out of here." he ordered.

"Everyone step back." he instructed closing his eyes. The team did as they were told and Captain Atom opened his eyes giving off splays of rainbow colored energy as he started to concentrate.

The spectral blast soon covered his entire body as he focused his energy into opening a rift in space/time.

"Get behind me!" he ordered as he hovered overhead, creating a sphere of energy enveloping the team.

Focusing his powers even more he opened the rift and sent through the Quantum Field. Traveling through a surreal tunnel of energy at thousands of lightyears, the energy bubble shook as they soon found themselves inside the Bleed. A seemingly endless void of red.

"This is amazing." Blue Beetle said in awe.

"This is creepy." Booster Gold replied in disgust.

The quantum bubble was soon swept up by the interdimensional current and were jetisoned to an alternate Earth.

At the Meadowlands Arena in East Rutherford, NJ. lowly citizens were hearded into the stadium forced to watch another bloodbath battle between the Crime Syndicate the poor heroes that were forced to face them. It was a day none of them looked forward to, another day to have thier hopes dashed and their will to live even further subjugated as they filed silently into the arena seating area. Shadows of the oppressed cascaded against the portraits and posters of those who fell in battle. Heroes of thier own world, those that strived to liberate thier Earth and failed. Among the many portraits was a man with pasty white skin, red lips and a broad smile wearing a red and green jester's cap that was appropriately called _The Jester_.

A few miles outside the arena a large grouping of military planes approached carrying with it the R.E.N.E.G.A.D.E. Police Task Force from Keystone City, Ks. One of the last superhero teams on the planet and personal enemies of Keystone City's tyrant speedster Johnny Quick. Escewing traditional police uniforms or even riot gear, the Renegades each wore self styled uniforms based on their own MOs to counteract Johnny Quick. Thier leader was a man clad in a white and blue parka with crystal blue goggles and a freeze pistol. Captain Lenard 'Len' Snart, codenamed: Commander Cold. Next to him was a man in a light and dark green athletic suit with silver shoulderpads, shin and wrist guards and a gun strapped to his chest. Underneath his shoulderpads was the Keystone Police patches, and wore a green hooded cloak, with long brown hair carrying with him a sonic flute. Officer Hartley Rathaway codenamed: The Soloist.

Beside him was a man in an all white, padded suit with a cowl and goggles and had a black mustache wearing the same shoulder patches, and police badge as his contemparies, along with a red gun holster strapped to his chest. And carried with him a flame emiting pistol, and was Commander Cold's second in command. Officer Mick Rory Calhoun codenamed: Heatblast.

Next to Heatblast was a man a few years younger than the others spikey brown hair wearing a dark blue jacket with shoulder patches and a scarf with little yellow boomerangs adorning it, and dark colored shirt and pants and silver shin guards. The newest and youngest recruit into the Renegades in tribute of his father who was slain by the Crime Syndicate. A former Renegade known as Captain Outback. Now his son Rookie Officer Owen Harkness carries on as the Cresent Knight. In homage to his dad's boomerang motif, and also served as the team's resident speedster.

Several other officers sat inside the aircraft as well codenamed: Weather Warlock, Doctor Alchemy and Mirror Meister. As they neared the stadium Commander Cold got up and stood near the open door in prepariation. From the arena below, patrons caught sight of the approaching armada and pointed at the aircraft. A fact that didnt go unnoticed by Superwoman and her Crime Syndicate cohorts inside a VIP suite. Inside the aircraft the Commander remained steadfast as the wind blew over him.

"All right, everyone ready?" he mentioned gruffly to his team who nodded silently in response.

"Let's move out." he ordered as he jumped from the aircraft and was soon followed by the others.

Ultraman and the other Crime Syndicate members looked up from the vip suite as the Renegades descended upon the arena. The Man of Titanium opened the front window flew out joined by his cohorts and calmly hovered down to the stadium floor to meet with the Renegades who landed at the same time on rapeling lines. Once they touched down they unhooked themselves and the cables retracted upward. At that same time a door on the far end of the arena floor opened to reveal the shackled members of the Justice League and Young Justice. Ultraman chuckled as he stepped forth to face the police squadron.

"Well isnt this a sight to behold? The illustrious Renegades have finally come to settle the score." he said amused.

"Your reign of terror ends here Ultraman." cited Commander Cold.

"You have any idea how often we hear that?" Superwoman laughed.

"Jeeze, change it up will ya? _'Your reign of terror ends here'_." mocked Johnny Quick.

"Yeah that's what they always say before we completely pwn and evicerate them." the speedster added.

"Havent you learned yet that we're invincible? There isnt a force on Earth that can stop us." Ultraman remarked.

A loud crack of thunder sounded ominiously as the sky started to turn red overhead. Streaks of scarlet lightning raced above the stadium as if the heavens itself sought to intervene. A chilling silence fell over the arena as all eyes were locked on the skies above, the clouds swirled as a sphere appeared in the middle of the sky.

"What the hell?" muttered Ultraman.

"What is it?" wondered Superwoman. Commander Cold chuckled grabbing thier attention.

"Seems as though someone disagrees with that." the officer grinned. The mysterous sphere dropped from the sky and landed between the two sides.

"You think there isnt a force on Earth that can stop you?" a voice called out from the sphere, suprising Ultraman and the others.

"Then why dont you try _ours?_" Batman said emerging from the sphere with the backup League in tow.

"Think you can handle that?" quipped Booster.


	6. Collide

Onlookers in the arena were as dumbstruck by the new arrivals as the Syndicate themselves, as many started whipering to their neighbor trying to figure out who they were. Where they came from, and whose side they were on. Especially the one in the middle in a dark kevlar suit addressing Ultraman himself.

"Who is that?" one of them whispered.

"He looks like Owlman." a woman answered.

"Why is he dressed like a bat?" a man in the row beneath them asked.

"Do you think he may be Owlman's counterpart?" another woman asked.

"He must be. Who else would dress like that? Every hero they've faced so far is based on one of them. I'm not sure how, but thier from some alternate universe." said another man.

"Where did you hear that?" the woman asked.

"It's been on all the media channels. The Syndicate themselves have confirmed it. These guys are from some parallel universe. One where they're the good guys." the man explained.

"That's freaky." the woman said genuienly concerned.

"Does that mean there are others like us?" she wondered.

"If these guys exsist, then yeah I suppose so." he replied. The woman seemed shaken by the revelation as they looked on.

Down on the arena floor cheers and jeers erupted from the stands, with litter pouring down on the field as Ultraman stood rigid as he stared back at the Dark Knight.

"Where do you guys keep _coming_ from? How many of you heroes are there?" he demanded.

"As many as it takes." Batman responded coldly.

In the arena floor entrance behind the Syndicate, Aqualad finally came to and looked out to see the Crime Syndicate's backs to him.

"Miss Martian, status report." he groaned suprising his team.

"Kaldur!" she said.

"Your awake." noted Robin.

"We're not entirely sure, but if the big blob in the sky means anything. I'm pretty sure backup has arrived." Kid Flash told him.

"Which side?" Kaldur groaned.

"Looks like ours. I can make out Batman and it looks like...the Rouges. Or rather alternate versions of them." Robin replied. Aqualad raised an eyebrow, and lifted his head up.

"The Flash's enemies?" he asked.

"Yeah that's Captain Cold's costume all right. Same with all the others. Or at least ones I recognize. There's one guy dressed like Captain Boomerang but I dont recognize his face. I dont think he's Digger Harkness though. Or maybe he is, it's kind of hard to tell." Kid Flash noted.

"Who else do you see?" Aqualad asked still out of it.

"I cant really see anyone else." Robin said straining his neck.

"I can, and I dont think your going to like it." Superboy replied.

"Well who is it?" Robin asked.

"I can see both Arrows from here alongside Captain Atom. But it looks like we have some stragglers as well." noted Superboy.

"Who?" Aqualad asked.

"Booster Gold and Blue Beetle." he replied looking back at them.

"Is that bad?" M'gann asked.

"Depends on who you ask. Beggers cant be choosers, thier probably all that's left of the lineup. I think I can see Red Tornado as well." Robin answered. Aqualad nodded and turned to Megan.

"Miss Martian wake the others. Looks like we'll have quite the battle on our hands." he ordered. M'gann nodded and touched her temples.

"I'll try to." she said using her psychic powers. Her eyes glowed white as she started to bring the other members of the League to conciousness.

"You dont think it'll be that easy do you?" Owlman asked startling them. M'gann's eyes stopped glowing as her and the team turned to face the evil paladin. Robin grit his teeth and threw himself at his mentor's doppleganger. Owlman was quicker and struck down the boy before he could.

Superboy and Kid Flash were next as Owlman unleashed a psyche blast from his mask knocking them back. Miss Martian then went on defensive as her and Aqualad attacked him simotaniously. The Shadow Templar had erected some kind of force field against them, punching both Kaldur and Megan through the shield. Kid Flash grit his teeth as he struggled to get up.

"What are you? The Batman of our Earth couldnt do that!" he barked. The knight paladin smirked.

"Intrestring. Then his technology isnt as advanced as mine." Owlman said as Robin fought to get up.

"That's because Batman doesnt need a power suit to beat someone." he growled.

"Then the Bruce Wayne of your Earth is inferior." Owlman replied. Robin lashed out at him once more throwing a bolo at him in midair. Owlman hurled his own stylized boomerang at the weapon slicing it in the air before cutting through Robin's cape.

Robin hurled his own explosive bladearang at the villain that was sliced in half by a wrist mounted laser sword, exploding infront of him. The blast had no effect on Owlman as Robin came out of the smoke cloud with a flying punch. But the villain caught his wrist and twisted the Boy Wonder's arm behind his back cracking it as he landed, and threw the aerial avenger back into the open. Miss Martian flew at him and used a thought blast on Owlman an explosion went off beside him. Superboy threw himself at the villain with a punch. Owlman dodged it and threw up his force field as Conner pounded on it with all his might driving him back. Owlman shot a tazor out of his gauntlet at the Teen of Steel's chest, electricuting but had no effect. Superboy grabbed the wires and threw Owlman toward him punching the villain. Owlman tumbled over his shoulder dodging the hit at the last second sending Superboy into Aqualad and the others.

Once Conner hit Aqualad the water in his sword became a puddle and Owlman sent another charge through the tazor still embedded in his chest. Aqualad raised his head and turned the tables using his own electric powers against him electrocuting the villain. Owlman cried out as the armor plating served as an extra conductor and fried the doppleganger. Smoke wafted off his shoulders as Megan came at him overhead hitting Owlman with a one-two combination punch finishing off with a roundhouse kick and a sledgehammer strike atop his head. The villain collpased sideways in a heap as M'gann touched down infront of him with a hand on her hip. The evil paladin groaned and knocked her off her feet before Kid Flash rushed toward him.

Owlman fired another weapon from his guantlet that was a circluar device with metal tenticles as a snare. Kid Flash spun around it and punched Owlman as hard as he could with a debilitating uppercut. The archfiend slammed against the concrete wall, before hitting the floor. Kid Flash stood infront of the downed Miss Martian a second later out of breath pointing an accusational finger at him.

"Nobody hurts Megan." he said venomously with a look of suprise on Miss Martian's face. He turned and looked back at her on her hip.

"Megan are you all right?" he asked in a more subdued tone. She nodded still in shock at how he flew to her defense.

Owlman groaned and rubbed his chin still laying against the wall.

"Damn kid that was pretty good. You continue to defy my expectations." he said getting up.

"Guess that paints a pretty poor picture on you!" Robin said standing. His doppleganger along with Juvenile Injustice descended upon them.

Owlman smirked as he knelt behind them.

"Aw crap." Kid Flash muttered.

"Take em out!" Owlman ordered. The team complied and flew at thier counterparts. Robin drew his staff as he and the others readied for battle.

Back on the arena floor, the rescue team of Batman, Green Arrow, Red Arrow, Red Tornado, Blue Beetle, Booster Gold and Captain Atom readied to battle the Crime Syndicate. And were joined in battle by the elite Keystone City Police Task Force known as Renegades. The officers' own rival Johnny Quick grinned pounding his fist into his open palm, while his teammates stared the rest of them down.

"You ready for this?" Commander Cold muttered deciding to skip formalties with Batman.

"Just try to keep up." Batman replied gruffly.

Ollie and Roy drew thier arrows, while Booster's gloves lit up in golden sphere. Blue Beetle drew a stylized energy pistol, while Captain Atom and Red Tornado hovered overhead with thier powers at the ready. The rest of the Renegades drew thier signature weapons and took aim. On the otherside Ultraman's eyes glowed red, each side daring the other to make the first move.

"Mirror Meister now!" Commander Cold yelled. A man in an orange and green cowled outfit took out a cube shaped prism-like device and threw it against the ground.

The device shattered turning the ground into fractals of glass and engulfed the whole arena floor and glowed absorbing everyone on the field before they could react. And soon found themselves in a stange dimly lit dimension that was offsetted by shards of glass every which way that gave off a soft prismic glow. A fact that served to annoy the Crime Syndicate.

"What? Where the hell are we?" Booster asked looking at his hands. Ultraman growled and was the first to attack headed straight for him.

Booster reacted and fired a blast from his hands at Ultraman but didnt have any effect on him as Ultraman fired his heat vision at Gold. Mirror Meister threw a large shard infront of the time traveler shielding him as the glass shard absorbed it.

"We're in the Mirror Dimension, try to keep up." he told him and sent the shard toward Ultraman.

The villain punched his way through the giant shard breaking it and wrapped his hands around Mirror Meister's neck. The two sides engaged the other, while Booster looked on at Ultraman and Mirror Meister's battle and blasted him in the back.

Ultraman growled and fired his eye beams at Booster who flew out of the way. Ultraman followed him as he flew overhead only to be punched by Mirror Meister. The hit was futile and only angered him more as he tightened the man's windpipe and drew his arm back, only for Batman to land behind him placing several small bombs on his back and set them off. The five tiny bombs beeped rythmically and then exploded at once, blowing him away from Mirror Meister who fell helplessly away from him. Before he could recover Batman hurled a Batarang at Ultraman's face spraying acid in his eyes.

An enraged Man of Titanium roared wildly throwing his head back firing overhead through a mirror portal making everyone a target. Scarlet beams of death fired in all directions through the mirror shards as everyone tried to avoid them. Commander Cold fired a blast from his gun at Ultraman freezing him solid, causing the attacks to stop. But did little to stop the actual fight.

"You've always wanted to do that havent you?" Booster Gold asked Batman.

The Dark Knight chose not to answer as a green fist of energy hit Booster Gold in the jaw and Batman threw another batarang at Power Ring. The armor clad villain blocked the attack with a ring blast destroying the projectile. While Green Arrow shot at him from below and flew infront of his face, and into a mirror shard. Power Ring looked down at Ollie as his arrow appeared through a shard behind him and nearly got Ollie in the back as he dodged it. The villain smirked and fired at Ollie down below creating an explosion at his feet and threw him back. An atomic blast came through a mirror shard and hit Power Ring in his left shoulder. Captain Atom hovered in the midst of the shards using them to his advantage and administered more blasts.

Red Arrow meanwhile was clotheslined by Superwoman and sent into a mirror shard. The Woman of Steel then punched the glass shattering it, but Roy appeared next to Ollie on his back a second later. Green Arrow knelt down beside his ward as he sat up.

"That was close. I hate to think what'd happen if I was in that." he said looking up.

"You get busted into a million pieces, just like everything else." Superwoman smirked.

"Good to know." he groaned getting up.

"Now try this!" he said launching an arrow at her.

Superwoman jumped down as it went inside a shard and exploded destroying the portal. The Arrows then shot a volley of thier weapons at Superwoman as she descended with multiple explosions going off around her. And landed before them unharmed cupping Red Arrow's face.

"A-hem, you know your kind of cute." she mused.

"Lay off lady!" he rebuffed throwing his arm.

"Suit yourself." she said drawing back her arm. Another arrow whizzed and wrapped a cord over her wrist. And turned to see Green Arrow on the other end.

"You wanna play too huh? All right" she chided, and threw him around with said arm.

"You know I could drive my arm right inside your chest if I so choose. Rip out your little heart through your abdomin, and watch it slowly stop in my hand." she told Roy.

"Lady your sick." he answered unimpressed.

"That's what my psycharist said." she replied before throwing him on top of Ollie.

Superwoman snapped the line around her wrist with her fingers. The Woman of Steel took a few steps and stood over them with her hand on her hip.

"Maybe when all this is over, they'll let me keep you as pets. It'll be fun either way." she mused.

"Hey psycho chick!" Booster yelled powering up his gloves overhead and fired a blast at her.

Superwoman spun around the blast and flew at him.

"Bad call Goldie." she said punching him out.

Booster drifted back and retaliated with another high powered blast to the face, earning a roundhouse kick from the Woman of Steel. And was blindsided with a bright blue energy blast down where Blue Beetle stood wielding his BB Gun. The villain however seemed more annoyed by the blast and went after him, Blue Beetle fired several more successive blasts with Superwoman dodging side to side. And was face to face with him a moment later. Beetle deployed a steel baton from his belt and wrapped the cord around her waist electrocuting her. The villain cried out and punched him out.

"Your no fun." she said bitterly and was shot in the back by Booster.

On another side of the battlefield Johnny Quick raced across the surface with the young Renegade speedster Cresent Knight racing alongside him. The spikey haired police officer wielded his razortipped bronze boomerange against his rival, as Johhny took off in a burst and the Knight hurled his boomerang at him. The red suited speedster dodged it and came back at him as the boomerang did the same. Racing towards him Johnny threw a punch at his face, Cresent Knight ducked below his arm as the boomerang came back and nearly struck Johnny in the spin. The speedster dodged it by spinning around and got the officer with a backhand. The boomerang sailed back around a second time flying between thier faces, as the two trade punches. But with neither landing a hit. The two men locked arms as they stared each other down while still running. The boomerang came back around a third time around, as Owen tightened his grip and turned throwing Johnny over his shoulder and to the ground. The boomerang came back for the last time as Owen snatched it, and threw it again at the downed speedster.

Johnny rolled around as the boomerang hit the ground and plowed into the hero throwing him against a wall. Intrestring the two didnt phase through like the others as Johnny drilled him with rapid fire punches to the stomach. Cresent Knight punched the side of his helmet in retaliation till a sonic shriek ruptured the air causing them both immense pain. Fellow Renegade officer the Soloist flew to Cresent Knight's rescue and decked Johnny Quick in the mouth. Knight fell to his knees a second later holding his ears.

"You all right?" the green suited officer asked.

"What?" Cresent Knight yelled from his knees. Soloist went for his belt and gave his teammate a pill.

"Here take this, it'll help you recover from my sonic flute alot faster." Rathaway told him. Owen looked up at his teammate and took it in graditude.

"Thanks." he said downing the half orange, half white capsle. Before being helped to his feet.

"No problem, come on let's help route these guys." Rathaway replied.

All throughout the mirror dimension the battle continued as Weather Warlock fired a blast of lightning from his wand at Power Ring. The alternate Earth Green Lantern, blocked it with an energy shield and forced it back toward it's source. Weather Warlock increased his power as a storm cloud appeared overhead. The ring slinger looked up as lightning forked within the cloud and sent a natural blast of lightning past the inital bolt in his wand as Power Ring raised his shield. But went past it and struck the evil ring user. Superwoman meanwhile did battle with Red Tornado who kept her at bay with his cyclonic powers. Superwoman flew past it and nailed him with an uppercut as sparks flew from his neck. And leaped plowing both feet into his chest denting it. Red Tornado groaned as his chest sparked even more.

On the far side of the battlefield the still frozen Ultraman started to thaw himself out. Eyes burning red with hatred as his frozen tomb began to crack, till finally the tyrant burst free from his prison and screamed causing the mirror dimension itself to quake in his fury. Fighting across the dimension stopped as all eyes were now on the released Man of Titanium.

"Oh great, now he's pissed." Captain Atom stated.

"Where's Superman when you need him?" Booster asked.

Ultraman scanned the battlefield and singled out the Caped Crusader before firing a full powered blast at Batman nailing him in the chest. The Man of Titanium flew towards him before Captain Atom intercepted him but was knocked away with a punch to the face spiraling away from him. Ultraman continued his murderous pursuit as Booster shot at him but recieved a retalitory blast himself. Blue Beetle did likewise even though it was no good, with both Arrows taking shots at him from the ground. Ultraman shot an agry glare at them and clapped his hands releasing a sonic boom. Batman recovered immediatly and threw a plastique explosive at his chest blowing him back. Commander Cold froze Ultraman's left arm and foot before he could recover while Heatblast burned the otherside of him with his flamethrowing gun. Weather Warlock likewise took part zapping him with lightning while Soloist used his sonic flute, and Cresent Knight threw some of his explosive boomerangs at the villain. The combined attacks seemed to be working as they drove Ultraman further and further back. Booster Gold and Blue Beetle soon joined in the attack as they lent thier blasts.

The attack took it's toll on the Man of Titanium as they continued firing till an explosion engulfed part of the Mirror Dimension where Ultraman was. The dimension rattled from the blast as a shockwave ruptured throughout. The heroes of two worlds stared intently into the smoke and fire that was the leader of the Crime Syndicate. Moments passed and it seemed as though he was finished. The cloud parted revealing partof a human hand and soon drifted apart more to show that Ultraman had survived and was furious. The Man of Titanium growled flashing his teeth and in the next instant grabbed Commander Cold by the throat, and threatened to crush it. Captain Atom lunged at him grabbing Ultraman's wrist to prevent him from taking the Commander's life and the others jumped in.

Ultraman's eyes flashed and fired his heat vision off consumed by rage as the others struggled to pull him off. Captain Atom's body glowed, while Booster simotaniously powered his energy gloves. A sudden blast of force by Ultraman threw everyone else off while he savagely engaged with Captain Atom who was now the only metahuman close enough to his power level. Ultraman viciously threw punches at Captain Atom who wisely held his distance, and blocked his latest punch with an open palm while an aura of nuclear power fissured around his body. And suprisingly held his ground against the tyrant, locking his fist in the air.

_"I'll kill you!"_ Ultraman yelled furiously. The Captain wasnt phased by his threat.

"Go ahead and try." he replied as Ultraman lunged for his chest symbol.

"You do and you'll only doom yourself." Atom warned without sympathy.

"At least it'll rid me of all of you!" Ultraman yelled and ripped his containment shell open. A flash of white light overtook them. And Ultraman soon found himself in a blood red dimension with Captain Atom as the only other person.

Ultraman grit his teeth and looked around frantically.

"What is this place? Where are we?" he growled.

"We're in the Bleed. When you tore open my containment field you sent us here. Get use to it because it's where you'll be for eternity." Captain Atom replied ominiously.

"What? No!" he yelled.

"Farewell." Captain Atom said before transporting himself out in a flash of bright light.

"No!" he yelled and reached out to him as the last of him teleported out.

At that same moment Captain Atom appeared back in the mirror dimension with Ultraman just barely making it back on his hands and knees. Even Captain Atom was suprised at his return. The villain regained his composure and stood up appearing unaffected by his sudden departure.

"That was an intrestring trick. But you wont be rid of me that easily." Ultraman stated.

"Maybe now you'll consider surrendering. You saw what I did to you back there, and I'll do it again. So I'm giving you one last chance. Surrender." Captain Atom replied.

The other members of the Crime Syndicate looked back at thier leader, questioning his next move. Ultraman stared at him for several seconds before smiling.

"Yeah right, it'll take more than sending me to an alternate dimension to make me surrender." he answered with confidence. Captain Atom narrowed his eyes at him.

"You think I dont know how to kill a Kryptonian? I can access the Quantum Field which is the lynchpin of the entire multiverse. Meaning I can manipulate matter on the subatomic scale. And have your atoms scrambled into any form I choose. Like glass." he said showing his left fist consumed in a blue flame.

"Now you sure you want to take that chance?" he warned seriously.

"Who do you think your talking to? I'm the most powerful being on this planet! _And I bow to no one!_" he said incessed and threw a punch at Captain Atom.

His fist made contact with the still ablaze hand and peeled the skin off his hand in the next instant. Ultraman roared in pain and cradled his mutilated hand which was now just tissue and bone. A move that stunned both sides. Ultraman writhed as he staggered back looking at his marred right hand and fixed his murderous gaze back at Captain Atom.

_"I'll kill you!" _he shouted.

"That's highly unlikely." he commented calmly.

"Now then who among you feel like surrendering?" Captain Atom asked the others. Who themselves were unsure what to do next.

"Dont just stand there, get him! _Tear him apart!_" Ultraman barked at his subordinates. Who were still weary to act.

"He just filleted your hand like it was nothing. And you think _we're_ going to touch that?" Superwoman asked.

"Kill the others, kill everyone! We cant let them succeed! Dont you get it? We rule this goddamned planet!" he growled.

"Not anymore you dont." Captain Atom told him.

"Shut up!" Ultraman yelled firing his heat blast at him. But the Captain absorbed it in a blue sphere of energy surrounding his hand. And sent it back at him hitting Ultraman in the chest, and sent him skidding back on his feet.

"Face it, it's over. Surrender and I'll restore your hand. Resist and I'll only make it worse." Captain Atom replied.

"You hold no sway over me!" he growled. Captain Atom's eyes glowed as he held out his hand with the same cosmic blue flame.

Ultraman tightened his damaged fist and seemed ready to defy him till he finally relented. And lowered his guard, Captain Atom hovered over him and true to his word healed the enemy's hand. His flesh returned and regained it's functionality. The Captain breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Mirror Meister and nodded. The orange suited police officer deactivated the refractive cube that trapped them within the mirror dimension and returned them to the outside world. The audience were confused at first but soon began to cheer seeing Ultraman on his knee before Captain Atom.

In the hallway leading to the arena floor Owlman looked up in alarm seeing his team defeated. With Young Justice still standing, and a majority of thier counterparts defeated after a prolonged battle. The dark paladin narrowed his eyes and stealthily faded into the shadows.


	7. Invasion, Part 1

_Author's Note: Sorry I've been away for a while my computer at home is down so I have to use the library one. Anyway this chapter is a little overdue so hope you guys like it. _

**_Young Justice: The Crisis of Two Worlds_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_Invasion, Part 1_**

With all the attention drawn on the arena floor, Owlman enacted his exit strategy and whispered a keyword that activated his watchtower's teleportation system, bathing him in a flash of red light. On the Crime Syndicate's Star Fortress high above Earth. The satellite's teleportation system recieved it's sole survivor as a male computer voice announced his presence.

_"Recognized: Owlman. Zero-One." _the teleportation system said.

A female civilain scientist looked up from her tablet as the shadow knight stalked past her, and took the helm of the command center.

"What happened down there?" the bespectacled burnette asked.

"There's been a change in plans. Is it ready?" he asked looking back at her. The woman went back to her tablet and tapped her pen against it.

"Yes sir, the transdimensional algorithims are laid out. We're ready when you are." she stated.

"Good. Recall all remaining Crime Syndicate members." he ordered.

"Yes sir." she replied and went to work. The scientist paused and glanced back at him, whose back was turned to her.

"Sir, what about core members like Ultraman? Shall I recall them as well?" the woman asked.

"You obviously dont know anything about strategy Ms. Barton. Recall the remaining members and leave the core group behind for now." he answered looking over his shoulder at her, with his hands behind his back.

"Yes sir." Ms. Barton replied and did as she was told. Pressing a few buttons and turned her attention to the teleporter deck.

_"Recognized: Teen Terrors. B-01-05." _the computer said as five individuals transported in.

"All this time and you still cant get our name right. We're the Young Offenders." Deathwing said stepping out. And was joined by fellow members Starslayer, Savage Lad, Cyberion and Raptor.

"So what's this about?" he asked.

_"Recognized: Owlgirl. B-06." _the computer spoke again as another one stepped off.

The others looked back as a young girl about 15 years of age approached them. Wearing a gray form fitting costume, with jagged feather like shoulderpads facing upward, dark cape and cowl resembling an owl's head, with beak and wrap around goggles, red shoulder length hair, black long sleeves, with miniature pouches on her upper arms, gray skirt extension, and black thigh high boots, with a gold utility belt, and a stylized owl symbol on her chest with an hourglass shape.

"Seriously what is going on here?" Deathwing asked turning his attention back to Owlman.

"You'll find out soon enough." he answered as the transporter continued to recall other members.

Back at the arena Ultraman remained down on his knee before Captain Atom. While the Renegades went about arresting the other members of the Crime Syndicate. While police officers in riot gear repelled from specialized aircraft overhead to aid in the arrest.

"This isnt over." Ultraman told Captain Atom.

"Oh I'm pretty sure it's over." he replied.

Officers shackled his teammates with large metallic wrist bands that covered thier hands and came half up way thier forearms, with a metal plate connecting them. The futuristic aircraft then hovered down inside the stadium as they readied to take the Crime Syndicate members away. Finally the last group of officers then arrested Ultraman forcing his arms behind his back and putting the titanium braces on him, which Commander Cold saw to personally.

"All right let's go." Cold muttered grabbing his shoulder as the officers helped him up. A evil smirk played on Ultrman's face as he looked up unbeknownst to any of them.

The multiple aircraft hovering over the arena began to part as a much larger ship descened upon them and quickly overshadowed the stadium. Spectators look up in shock and awe as a long narrow spaceship the size of several city blocks hovered overhead.

"What is that?" Batman asked.

"Infinimax Penetentary, the most advanced prison on the planet. A swiftship that was made especially for the Crime Syndicate." Commander Cold explained.

"Swiftship?" Batman asked.

"A ship capable of immediate teleportation, should we manage to capture one of them. Enough to bankrupt a small nation. Nice to know it's finally worth something." he added looking up at it.

A small circular door opened along the ship's belly as a light blue ray shone upon the arena. A number of heavily armed police officers rode the tractor beam down and apprehended the captured supervillains. Two officers were the first to escort Superwoman toward the tractor beam and took her up, her associates soon followed. With the Renegades taking up Johnny Quick together. Other unidentitfied officers followed close behind with Power Ring and took him up. While other officers took their young proteges Juvenile Injustice into custody while thier heroic counterparts looked on. Ultraman was finally the last one to be taken in, with a cadre of officers escorting the especially dangerous Man of Titanium up to the tractor field.

Batman glared at the smiling supervillain and watched him and the officers fly up toward the ship. The bay door closed and the swiftship started to climb. On board the ship, Ultraman was escorted to his holding cell showing the inside as the vast prison Commander Cold described with three levels of holding cells and seemed to span forever. Ultrman watched as Superwoman and others were put into thier specialized cells, each one talior made to supress thier superhuman abilities. He watched as Power Ring was seperated from his namesake weapon, and placed behind a plexiglass wall with air vents. While the officer placed his ring in his pocket. His teammate Johnny Quick was placed into a heavy gravity holding cell, making movement inpossible. The Renegades seemed to relish in his capture especially, and could see what appeared to be an Iron Maiden like chamber should he prove to be a problem. He had to admit he liked how cruel the law itself had become to protect the public from the likes of them. Such sweet irony. And could see Commander Cold looking over his shoulder at him.

Now it was his turn, as thier little cohorts in Juvenile Injustice were put away in simular holding cells to cancel out thier powers. Ultraman was finally led to his, his eyes widened when he saw what they had in store for him. A gigantic chunk of Blue Kryptonite hung from the ceiling and was as big as his upper body. The very substance that was poison to him, and judging by that chunk was more than enough to kill him.

"Relax it's filtered. It's not enough to kill you per se. Only enough to make your life miserable." Commander Cold told him.

"Isnt this a little extreme?" Ultraman asked sardonically. Commander Cold took hold of him and threw him inside the chamber and began wailing on him.

"For killing cops? Your lucky I dont unleash the whole thing on you!" he yelled as his associates were forced to step in and seperate him from the Man of Titanium.

The effects of the Kyrptonite were immediate as Ultraman was unable to defend himself from Cold's assault. The other Renegades finally pulled him off the man saying it wasnt worth it, and forced him out of the cell. Cold continued to thrash around while his teammates talked him down, Ultraman slumped forward on his bed with blood running out his nose and mouth. The officers finally calmed him down and Cold regained his composure and placed his hand against the cell door.

"What do you think of that Ultraman? Is that fair enough for you?" he asked, his voice still tinged with anger.

"Let him rot like that for all I care." he added before leaving the cell. His fellow officers looked on leaving Ultraman dissheveled, bleeding and out of breath.

The commander made his way up to the ship's bridge a short time later. A woman with long blonde hair sat at one of the councils doing work, wearing a gold outfit with a short skirt and saw him come in.

"Leonard, what are you doing up here?" she asked standing up, sporting the same police shoulder patches on see through sleeves.

"We finally got them Lisa." he answered gruffly.

"I know, but...why are you up here?" she asked her brother.

"What's the power level on the Kryptonian's cell?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"It's on moderate. Len what do you plan on doing?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing." he muttered and turned away. Lisa rested one leg in the chair behind her and called her brother out.

"You were going to poison him werent you?" he stopped in his tracks and looked back at her from the corner of his cobalt shaded visor. And twisted his features into a scowl while his sister Lisa looked back at him sternly.

"Len, you know we cant do that. We're police officers not murderers. You think killing him will bring Digger or any of the other superheroes back? If you give into this, then you wont be any different than them. And I wont have a murderer in my family." she warned.

Her brother looked back at her and lifted his visor showing his features. Commander Cold sighed and looked back at her seriously.

"All right. All I ask is that you release him into the arena tonight. So I can have a go at him tonight." he answered softly.

"I'm not making any promises. You better go before someone sees you up here." she replied sitting back down in her chair. Cold lowered his goggles and left the command center shortly there afterwards.

Lisa stared back at the door for several seconds. Out in the hallway Leonard Snart was met by another member of the Renegades wearing a blue one piece body suit with silver-white horizontal stripes that went up his body and revealed themselves to be rings around his upper chest, with a yellow cape and visor of the same color with brown hair walked past him. The officer entered the command center a short while later.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Keep an eye on my brother Ringleader. I think he's planning something tonight." Golden Glider told him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Because I just got done talking with him, Beau. But dont tell anyone else I said that." she instructed.

"Got ya, dont worry I'll keep a close watch on Captain Snart." he replied.

"I'm worried that this revenge thing has finally gotten to him." she added. The Ringleader raised an eyebrow behind his golden visor.

"And your sure we shouldnt alert the other officers to this?" he inquired.

"Everyone's on edge enough as it is, now that we have the Crime Syndicate in custody." she told him. Ringleader touched her shoulder from behind.

"I'm sure the others would like to know about this. You know prevent an insurrection from happening on this ship." he replied while halfway joking.

"Just keep an eye on my brother. That's all I ask." she countered softly, with a tear in her eye.

"You got it." he replied kissing her cheek and left her sight.

Downstairs Commander Cold went about his rounds on the ship with Ringleader tailing him from a distance. Ducking into the occassional doorway making sure he wasnt seen. The hall was also littered with other Renegades members as Len made his way past Soloist, and Trixster. Cold became more agitated as he passed, gritting his teeth and spun around pointing his cold gun out in the open.

"Come on out!" he ordered.

Trixster and Soloist looked back at him bewildered with the two facing in opposite directions. While Ringleader hid within a door frame praying they wouldnt give him up or notice him. In truth it seemed as though neither of them had noticed him, and made himself as small as possible within the tiny hiding space.

"Len calm down bro." Hartley told him.

"You've been wound a little tight since we came on here." replied Trixster. The commander scanned the hallway for any other interlopers and holstered his gun before walking off.

"I'm really starting to worry about the guy." Trixster said.

"I know, I thought we had it for a second there." Hartley replied before carrying on.

"The guy really needs a vacation. I think this whole case has driven him batty." added James.

The Ringleader contrasted his chest, breathing a heavy and much needed sigh of relief. And doubled over on his knees from the breath he didnt realize he was holding. Regaining his composure he stuck his head back out and saw Captain Snart go around the bend, and raced to catch up with him. And held a section of his bright yellow cape after hearing it flap briefly. And made his way around the corner only to discover Commander Cold was waiting for him, putting his gun to the officer's chin.

The Ringleader froze for lack of a better term as Snart glared back at him through his visor.

"You mind to tell me why your following me?" he asked in a low voice.

"I wasnt following you sir." he replied trying to steel his nerves.

"Are you sure?" Snart asked.

"Yes sir." he replied. The commander lowered his gun and guard giving the young man breathing room.

"Huh. Could have fooled me. Make sure it doesnt happen again." he replied before turning away.

"Yes sir." Ringleader answered nervously. Once he was certain Commander Cold was out of hearing range, Ringleader leaned against the wall.

"This isnt going to work." he muttered, and headed back to ops.

On the Crime Syndicate's satellite fortress, the assembled auxillary members including those in the Young Offenders and elder Crime Society were briefed on thier new mission by Owlman.

"The Crime Syndicate has fallen, and the world order we have worked towards is at it's end. You are all that's left of this proud organization. But all is not lost, even though we have lost control of this Earth. There is another one and many others like it for us to conquer. We will mount a counter attack and invade the Justice League's own Earth while they are preoccupied here on ours, and ruin that which they sought to protect. Now who's with me?" Owlman demanded.

The remaining members voiced thier approval. Owlman nodded and turned to his scientist.

"Prepair for transport to Earth-16." Ms. Barton announced as a man with golden metallic skin and red atomic bands around his torso stepped into a gyroscope like device. He was Captain Atom's own doppleganger Armageddon.

The atomic being was strapped in with heavy metal bracers wrapped around his wrists covering his forearms, while his fingers were splayed apart and little needles pierced his fingertips, while two metal prongs sank into his palms. Armageddon groaned as they pierced his skin, and his feet were secured in place. The scientist then entered the command and the metal rings started spinning while he remained stationary and started channeling his nuclear power through the device, as the rings sped up, rotating in opposite directions. Armegeddon funneled more of his power accessing the Quantum Field and spreading it throughout the base, allowing the Star Fortress to journey into the Bleed. The rings sped up even faster as it achieved it's full power and transfered the base in a flash of white light.

Back on the prison ship, Ringleader rushed onto the bridge to inform Golden Glider. But Lisa was already pre-engaged in something else entirely.

"Lisa, bad news. I think he's onto me." he announced.

"Nevermind that, sensors have just picked up some wierd activity from the heroes' old satellite base. It's saying that the Syndicate's Star Fortress isnt there." she said without looking at him.

"But that's impossible. Are you sure its not busted, I mean they did blow the living hell out of that thing a while ago." Ringleader replied while looking over her shoulder.

"Postive, see?" she asked showing him the image above screen. Indeed there was nothing but dead space where the fortress should be.

"Better sound the alert. We may have a bad situation on our hands." he suggested.

"Way ahead of you." she replied while sounding the alarm. Within minutes other Renegade officers raced towards the bridge post haste, while Syndicate members looked on.

The doors open to the command center a moment later as the majority of officers entered along with Commander Cold, Soloist, Cresent Knight, Mirror Meister and others.

"What is it?" Snart asked as his sister turned in her seat.

"We have reason to believe the Crime Syndicate's satellite is missing." she answered showing him the screen.

"Your sure." he asked.

"Yes." she said annoyed.

"Are those Justice League guys or whatever thier called still there?" he asked one of the others.

"I believe so." answered Cresent Knight.

"Then we better get down there. I have a feeling they'll want to know about this." Snart replied.

The Syndicate's Star Fortress continued to make it's way through The Bleed channeling the crimson void that spanned dimensions. Indeed the very thing that bridged the multiverse together before reaching it's destination. Another white flash overtook the space station piercing the veil between dimensions and appeared in space over the alternate Earth. And worse still over the League's own satellite Watchtower. Inside the League base stood a 10 year old boy with black wavy hair, wearing a red sweater and jeans. The boy's eyes widened as he looked over at back-up Green Lantern, John Stewart who was manning the controls.

"Uh, Mister Stewart?" Billy Batson asked.

"Yeah kid?" John asked not paying attention.

"I think you better take a look at this." he suggested.

"What is it kid? I'm busy." he moaned and looked up seeing the rouge space station overhead.

"Oh...sweet mercy." John said in disbelief.

"What do we do?" the boy asked.

"Get ready." John answered.

_AN: Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	8. Invasion Part II: Crisis on Earth-16!

_Author's Note: All right I'm finally back with another chapter I apologize for the wait. Hope you guys like it. Enjoy. _

_**Young Justice: The Crisis of Two Worlds**  
_

**_Chapter 8_**

**_Invasion Part II_**

Billy Batson and reservist Green Lantern, John Stewart looked on in horror as the Crime Syndicate's satellite fortress loomed over the League's Watchtower having traversed the void into their universe.

"What do we do?!" Billy said panicking

"What we're made to do." John answered powering up. On the enemy bridge Owlman gave the order.

"Fire!" he yelled.

The Star Fortress powered up its fusion cannon as a red sphere of light emanated overhead. Stewart reacted and sent a giant man shaped construct of himself to shield the base as it fired blowing it and the Watchtower out of orbit as John did his best to shield it from destruction. Inside Billy and John were both thrown to the floor by the enormous blast as the Watchtower was knocked back and the man shaped construct finally dissipated infront of the League base. The pair groaned as they struggled to get up while the Star Fortress powered up its Fusion Cannon a second time, and assailed it with a flurry of smaller laser blasts rattling the base within as Green Lantern flew to the controls. While the younger Batson got up as well. At the controls, Lantern hailed all remaining League members while simultaneously mounting the Watchtower's own defenses.

"Watchtower to all points, Justice League emergency Priority One. We are under attack! Requesting immediate assistance to the Watchtower now!" he ordered to anyone within his voice.

On Earth reservist members like Icon and Rocket who were already airborne headed into space to answer the call. While other more Earthbound heroes utilized the League's teleportation systems to make it to the battle. High above the planet the Syndicate fired its fusion cannon again as Green Lantern countered and fired their own fusion blast intercepting the beam. The red and blue energy blasts met midrange despite the obscenely close distance and the fact that they could vaporize the other instantly. Green Lantern grit his teeth as he tried holding the fusion beam at bay with sweat trickling on his brow. On the far side of the command center the teleporters opened up as Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Plastic Man appeared on board but froze in their tracks as they saw the interconnected beams from the ship's windows overhead.

Plastic Man raced back towards the tubes while Dr. Fate tried to coax his daughter to do the same. Back in the command center, Stewart struggled to hold the beam in place and sweating profusely turning his attention over to Billy who was still with him.

"I cant hold this back much longer. _Go!_" he yelled at Batson.

"But what about you?" Billy implored.

"I'll be fine go! They need you more than me." Stewart ordered focusing on the beam.

Back in the hallway Dr. Fate demanded his daughter leave while there was still time.

"Zatanna we must go now." her dad said grabbing her shoulders.

"But what about Mr. Stewart?" Zatanna said concerned.

"He knows what he is doing. He must help him from the outside." Her father said as he teleported them out through a large golden ankh symbol.

"Kid! Go!" John yelled at Billy ordering him out who didn't want to abandon him. The Lantern growled and looked back at him.

"I don't have time for this!" he yelled and pushed the boy out to the teleporter with his ring energy.

"No! Don't! Mr. Stewart!" Billy yelled as he was forced out into the teleporter. As the teleporter started powering up, Billy balled up his fists and cried.

"SHAZAM!" the magic lightning struck young Billy as he was teleported and appeared out in space as Captain Marvel. While at the same time blowing out the teleportation tube and setting it on fire. Stewart looked back over his shoulder at the burning teleporter unsure what happened.

Outside the satellite Earth's Mightiest Mortal stared at the assaulting Star Fortress that was bearing down on the League satellite with its fusion cannon. At that same time Icon finally made it into orbit along with Fate and Zatanna who were behind a force field as Captain Marvel flew into the Syndicate's satellite to break the stalemate. The tower's defenses caught wind of this and assailed him with a barrage of laser fire keeping him at bay. On board the Watchtower, Green Lantern struggled to hold the opposing fusion ray in place while on the Syndicate's side Owlman stared cruelly down at him from his command post.

"Full power." he ordered grimly as the Syndicate's fusion cannon maxed out and overpowered the League's fusion beam as Stewart's eyes widened in shock.

In the next instant the Watchtower was engulfed, consuming it in a massive red fireball. The scarlet sphere turned white and expanded outward as a large ring protruded from within destroying the Watchtower completely and everyone else that stood in its path. Only the Star Fortress was spared as it hovered just out of reach leaving a void in space with the Watchtower completely and utterly destroyed. Leaving only scraps of debris including a tattered strip of Captain Marvel's cape and Green Lantern's Power Ring that had been partially destroyed in the blast with a chunk of the ring's upper right side missing and devoid of power.

On the Syndicate's bridge Owlman stared at the destruction in morbid satisfaction, and a subtle smirk appeared on his dark features.

"Crime Syndicate to your stations. The invasion starts now." the Shadow Knight commanded as his minions vigorously went to the teleporters while other members left the space station manually and flew down to Earth.

Back on Earth-3 the Infinimax Prison Ship returned to the arena where the League had previously defeated the core members of the Syndicate as League members looked up to see the ship return with sirens wailing. The circular bay door on the ship's underside opened up as Commander Cold rode the tractor beam down to talk to the League. Superman and Batman looked at each other briefly as the Renegades leader approached them.

"Is there a problem officer?" Superman asked.

"We just received word that the Crime Syndicate's satellite is missing from its orbit. You might want to get home before its too late." Commander Cold told them.

Back on Earth-16 average citizens started to notice hundreds of dots in the skies above. As these dots came into focus the people realized that they were humanoid beings descending upon them en masse as the first wave of supervillains attacked. Blood Eagle, Hawkman's analogue was among the first to strike as he let out a war cry and swung his axe sending out a red energy blade down on the unsuspecting city. A woman screamed as the energy blade sliced through a street lamp and detonated on the sidewalk next to her creating a massive explosion. More super criminals opened fire on the vulnerable public, as people screamed and fled in panic.

A flurry of explosions went off across the city block as the villains attacked buildings, cars and people laying waste to everything in sight. Cars were going up in flames, as people and automobiles were hurled into the air by the blasts and then spread throughout the city. Squad cars arrived on the scene as policemen jumped out of their cruisers and opened fire before the villains retaliated as a SWAT truck pulled up behind them. Two officers were blown back as the police car they were behind blew up. The city was in flames moments later as the Crime Syndicate decimated the city. From the Star Fortress above Owlman relayed commands to spread out and conquer the planet.

The fortress' teleportation system went on line and sent out Zeta beam blasts to its members transporting them to other cities to further the destruction. While this was happening Owlman began the process of powering up the Fortress' Fusion Canon once more and aimed it the Earth. As the weapon charged the Shadow Knight turned to Ms. Barton. The scientist looked back at her superior with a guarded expression.

"Ms. Barton I want you to aim the Fusion Cannon at Washington, D.C. and await my orders." He said.

"What are you going to do then sir?" she asked.

"I'm going to have a word with their president. If he doesn't surrender to me in the time I give him, then I'm going nuke Washington and take over the country. Then go to the United Nations and threaten the same. When I give the signal you teleport me out and fire." Owlman explained. Her face fell as she tried to reason with him.

"Sir…is this really necessary? Thousands of people will die." Ms. Barton said.

"Your welcome to join them if you wish Ms. Barton." He said turning to her. The scientist froze and didn't say another word to him.

"I require your expertise up here, and pray that you wont be a casualty. After all you are one of the few women I tolerate up here." He added before leaving her presence.

The scientist's knees gave out as she leaned against the council for support as he walked to the teleporter, but stopped short of it as he turned back to her once more.

"The decision is yours Barbara." He said. The scientist reluctantly nodded as he stepped up to the teleportation pad and was transported out.

The Shadow Knight teleported into the White House in a flash of red immediately gaining the attention of Secret Service detail that lined the corridor and took to the invader drawing their pistols from their blazers and took aim.

"Don't move!" one of them yelled.

"Get on the floor now!" another one ordered. By this time four or five secret service agents pointed their guns at Owlman's head and chest.

The Shadow Knight narrowed his eyes activating a force field as they opened fire, unveiling his wrist sword and a pistol and raced towards them. Security fired at him standing their ground as Owlman slashed the first man down on his knee and gutted another bald agent in the chest before shooting the man behind him point blank in the face and kicked a forth man in the chest before slashing his throat and chest. The four agents went down in a heap as Owlman leveled his pistol and shot at the oncoming agents throwing one man on his back before hitting a woman in the temple and another guard in the shoulder.

The villain rescinded his blade and walked calmly up the hallway seeing that the man he hit in the shoulder earlier was alive and shot him once more in the chest as he stood over him. And seemed to ignore the female agent he grazed in the temple as he walked by. More gunshots rang out as he entered the next room followed by the dropping of several more bodies. Owlman kicked in the door to the Oval Office a second later as an older, white man sat behind the President's desk with white thinning hair looked back at him in shock.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Owlman, your new ruler. And I have a proposition to make. " The shadow paladin smirked. The president slowly stood up behind his desk as he confronted the masked man.

"I don't know how you got in here. But I can assure you that it wont last." he said.

"Mr. President as a former general, I think you know how I got in here. And your going to listen to what I have to say." Owlman replied as he walked towards him.

More secret service men appeared in the doorway behind him as two more crashed through the windows behind the President's desk on repel lines. The detail ordered him to the floor as Owlman took out boomerang modeled after his namesake and hurled it at the door, agents yelled as the hallway went up in a flash, and quickly dispatched the two remaining servicemen with his pistol. Killing both of them with two shots. The president glanced down at the slain agents laying on either of him and looked back at the fiend in horror.

"Mr. President I offer you a unique opportunity to save yourself and this country some unwanted bloodshed. Right now my army of villains is laying waste to your cities and in a few hours they will fall. I have a satellite cannon aimed directly at this location and it will take all of Washington with it if you do not submit to my demands. The unconditional surrender of the United States." Owlman stated.

Back on Earth-3, the Renegades devised a plan to return the League to their home dimension.

"So how exactly did you guys wind up here?" Commander Cold asked Superman.

"We used our satellite's teleportation system. And I imagine that's how our backup arrived here as well." Superman explained looking back at his team.

"I used my quantum powers to access the Bleed. The space between dimensions." Captain Atom added.

"And who are you?" Commander Cold asked.

"Captain Atom sir." He replied. The Commander narrowed his eyes behind his visor.

"The Syndicate has a guy with your kind of powers, and that's probably how they ended up on your Earth. Unfortunately we don't have an interdimensional teleporter on this ship, but I know a place that does." He explained.

"Golden Glider take us to Heaven." Cold ordered his sister. The ship's controller obliged as the members of the League and Young Justice looked at each other questioningly. As Glider took the enormous ship skyward.

The swiftship climbed several miles as it headed above the clouds. Above the far reaches of the clouds in the Earth's middle atmosphere was a large, white ring shaped construct that was a mile across. The off worlders marveled at the enormous piece of machinery that hovered effortlessly in the air supported by several small rocket engines dotting the outside of it.

"What is that?" Superman asked.

"The interdimensional teleporter I was telling you about. Since no prison on Earth can contain most of the Crime Syndicate, including this one we had to take some rather interesting measures to ensure that they wont threaten anyone once we capture them. We call it The Halo." Commander Cold explained as the ship flew towards and pierced the veil rupturing an invisible barrier allowing the prison ship entrance.

Once through the swiftship emerged into an otherworldly dimension, void was scarlet skies and black formless masses that populated the space between. The Justice League and Young Justice marveled at the view outside but none were taken aback by it more than Superman as several of his teammates noted his expression.

"What's wrong?" Green Lantern asked. The Man of Steel narrowed his eyes and didn't respond.

"What is this place?" Wonder Woman asked looking through the window.

"The Phantom Zone." Superman answered as everyone glanced back at him.

"How were you able to access it?" he asked turning to Commander Cold.

"We did some experiments, kind of discovered it by accident. Anyway this should serve as a way home right Captain?" Cold said turning to Captain Atom who gave him a blank expression.

"Um...sort of, since we're now outside of space/time I should be able to access the Bleed. It may take a while to fine tune the exact coordinates." he said turning to the task at hand.

"Time is a luxury we can no longer afford. Make it fast." The Man of Steel ordered grabbing Atom's shoulder.

"Right." Captain Atom said turning away from him as his eyes started to glow and spread his quantum powers throughout the swiftship.

Captain Atom concentrated his powers as he hovered just feet off the ground surrounded by the milk white, sky blue and ebony quantum field and transported the ship out of the void.

_Author's Note: All right so what'd you think of that. I've actually had this chapter sitting on a back burner for a while now. I know you guys have been waiting for the next update and I never meant for that to happen. Sorry about the wait but on the other hand however it looks as though the holy shit factor has gone through the roof. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


End file.
